Pour le clan
by Dark-Wolfff
Summary: Après avoir été la plus puissante organisation du crime organiser Japonais le clan NoSabaku à du s'exilé hors du pays il y a treize ans et maintenant le dernière chef de la ligné des NoSabaku, une adolescente de seize ans, dois tout faire pour protégé ce qu'il reste de sa famille.
1. Chapter 1

Temari observait les lumières de la ville depuis la fenêtre de son appartement. La ville de Miri pouvait paraitre si belle depuis ce point de vue et pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas vraiment, elle l'était. Les guides touristiques ne cessait de la vanter allant même jusqu'à l'appeler « la perle du pacifique » en partie pour son climat, son niveau de vie élevé, son faible taux de criminalité, sa population diversifié sans oublier les beautés océaniennes déambulant sur des plages de sable blanc… Mais tout ça n'était que poudre aux yeux. La ville entière était en fait diriger par quatre puissante organisation criminel, les élus ainsi que la police étaient corrompus jusqu'à la moelle et la plus grande partie l'économie de la ville était basé sur divers trafic illicite. Du haut de sa tour l'adolescente dont seul l'uniforme de collégienne, une jupe marine et une chemise blanche décorer d'une courte cravate bleu, trahissait le jeune âge était sans doute l'une des personnes mieux placé pour en témoigné. Treize ans plus tôt son père avait emménagé ici avec sa famille et son organisation, le clan NoSabaku, une ancienne famille de Yakuza originaire du Japon.

Quand elle était plus jeune sa grand-mère lui racontait ce que sa propre aïeul lui avait appris sur leurs ancêtres. À l'origine leur clan était un clan de Shinobi de la région d'Iga et quand l'empereur Meji avait lancé la restauration ils lui avaient juré fidélité et avait pris le contrôle de toutes les organisations criminel de l'archipel pour soutenir son effort de guerre. Après la victoire finale ils étaient devenus le plus puissant clan de Yakuza du pays tout en continuant de soutenir le pouvoir impérial dans l'ombre. La fin de la seconde guerre mondial avait signé le début de la fin de leur règne, la chute du système impérial, la destruction de Tokyo, l'arrivé des troupes d'occupation américaines et la naissance ou la monté en puissance d'autres familles pègreuses avaient participé à miné peu à peu leur pouvoir… Il avait néanmoins fallu près de soixante ans pour que le coup de grâce ne soit porté.

Le vote de la loi antigang et la guerre de territoire qui en avait découlé avait été le chapitre final de leur famille sur le territoire nippon. Leurs institutions légales incendiées, leurs hommes et leurs familles traquées, sa propre femme et ses deux fils assassiné son père n'avait finalement eu d'autre choix que de fuir le pays avec tout ce qu'il avait pu emporter et une petite centaine d'hommes qui l'avaient suivi avec leur famille pour venir s'installer ici, à Miri. Heureusement pour eux Miri faisait partit des projets d'expansion de son père et il y avait déjà établit une tête de pont mais à cette époque la ville était bien différente de ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Son père avait fuis une guerre de territoire pour plonger droit dans une autre mais cette fois la fin fut bien différente.

Après un an de conflit sanglant son père était parvenu à négocier une paix acceptable pour les quatre grandes organisations de la ville. Les Gorbov, d'anciens militaires soviétiques ayant dû quitter l'U.R.S.S. lors de l'effondrement du bloc de l'est gérais maintenant le trafic d'armes de la ville, la famille Bastini avait le contrôle de la drogue en circulation, le conglomérat Wallace avaient un contrôle complet sur la contrebande entrante et sortante de la ville tandis que les NoSabaku en était revenu à leurs activités traditionnel ; la prostitution et les jeux de hasard. La ville avait également été séparée entre les quatre organisations et chacun gérait son propre territoire à sa façon pour ce qui était du racket et de leurs commerces légaux servant principalement à blanchir l'argent de leurs opérations. Les profits étaient certes moins grands que si une famille avait eu le contrôle total de la ville mais chaque camp avait déjà subis de trop lourdes pertes lors de la dernière guerre de territoire pour vouloir reprendre les armes…

C'est depuis que cette paix avait été instauré que la ville s'était mise à prospérer et la famille de Temari en avait grandement bénéficié. Le nom de l'association Suna avait de nouveau pignon sur rue, le vieux code d'honneur des Yakuza avait de nouveau été imposé par son père et plusieurs nouveaux gangs ont fini par naitre de la famille principale pour s'installer sur leur territoire en ouvrant de nouveaux bureaux. Malheureusement même si les choses allaient de mieux en mieux pour leur famille personne n'est à l'abri de la mort et finalement celle-ci avait rattrapé son père deux ans plus tôt.

Ce que les meilleurs assassins du Japon et de l'Océanie n'étaient pas parvenu à faire en plus de trente ans s'était finalement la malbouffe, le stress et un cœur fragile qui y étaient parvenu, Rasa NoSabaku n'était plus. Elle n'avait alors que quatorze ans et même si les Yakuza était une société fondé par des hommes et pour des hommes, comme son père n'avais désigné aucun héritier depuis la mort de ses fils, s'était elle qui avait pris la tête de la famille. La transition n'avait pas été des plus faciles, réussir à imposer une jeune adolescente comme chef d'une organisation criminel opérant au sein d'une ville elle-même contrôlé par la pègre lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort et de sacrifice mais au final, à l'aide de quelques hauts gradés de son père, elle y était parvenue… Elle y était parvenu mais en période de paix et la lettre qu'elle avait encore en main alors qu'elle observait la ville risquait de tout faire s'effondré.

\- Grande sœur, Ibiki et grand-mère Chiyo sont ici, annonça un homme à sa porte.

Temari poussa un profond soupire qui ne serais sans doute pas le dernier, décidément elle ne se ferait jamais à l'idée de se faire appeler grande-sœur par ses hommes mais encore là elle n'avait pas le choix. Chez les Yakuza le clan était une famille et la hiérarchie très stricte, les nouveaux venu était des petit frères puis venait les grands frères, chef de gangs, et cela remontant lentement jusqu'au « père » du clan… Évidement les hommes n'allait pas l'appeler « père » même si elle était leur chef, le premier à s'essayer à l'appeler mère aurais sans aucun doute reçu une balle dans le crâne comme récompense, alors il avait été convenu de lui donner le titre généralement réservé à la femme du chef, grande-sœur.

\- Merci, fait les entrer.

Sans attendre les deux visiteurs, ses deux plus précieux alliés au sein de son organisation, passèrent la porte en la saluant respectueusement. Baki avait été l'homme de confiance de son père, la personne qui dirigeait tous les gangs dépendant du clan en son nom. Il avait été initié par son grand-père alors qu'il n'avait que seize ans et il n'avait jamais faillis à son devoir depuis. Si son père avait dû se choisir un héritier il ne faisait aucun doute que Baki serai devenu le prochain chef et c'est en grande partie grâce à son soutien que les hommes avaient accepté sa monté au pouvoir.

La vieille dame qui l'accompagnait était la doyenne du clan, Chiyo. Elle avait été la belle-sœur de l'un des anciens chefs du clan et avait vue passer quatre chefs, en comptant Temarie, depuis son entrée dans le clan. Son fils avait été le bras droit de son grand-père et son petit-fils, le garçon qu'elle avait élevé à la mort de ses parents, avait été pendant quinze ans le principal atout du clan lors de conflit. Sasori, dit le scorpion rouge, avait inspiré la terreur chez leurs ennemis et ce d'un bout à l'autre de l'archipel, un assassin dont certains disait qu'il avait fait plus de deux-cent victimes confirmé et cent-huit contrat complété avec brio pendant sa carrière. Une seule fois il avait échoué lors d'une mission, protégé la femme es les fils de son patron. Malgré tous ses efforts l'embuscade menée au sein même de Tokyo avait réussi et c'est couvert de honte qu'il s'était fait seppuku dans le jardin du père de Temari… Mais pas avant de lui avoir livré le pouce du commanditaire de l'attaque. C'est à la fois en l'honneur de ses descendant et pour ses propres fait d'armes dans les années soixante que Chiyo se faisait appelé grand-mère par tous les membres du clan.

\- Il y a une raison pour nous faire appeler aussi tard, ronchonna la vieille comme introduction. Tu n'as pas école demain, tu devrais déjà être au lit petite !

Chiyo était sans doute la seule personne de sa « famille » qui lui parlait encore normalement et Temari l'adorait pour ça.

\- Un coursier à laisser ça à la porte aujourd'hui, je viens de l'ouvrir. Ça vient de Tokyo.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour leur faire comprendre tout le sérieux de la situation. Cela devait bien faire dix ans que les clans Japonais évitait tout contact avec eux comme s'ils les considéraient comme déjà mort et disparus. Baki s'avança lentement pour prendre la lettre des mains de sa patronne avant de lire les kanji écrit avec une qualité de calligraphie exceptionnelle.

\- Comment osent-t-ils, gronda l'homme avant de laisser la lettre à la vieille. Vous ne pouvez pas répondre à leur demande, le seul fait de vous avoir envoyé ce message est une insulte pour tout notre clan !

Délaissant sa fenêtre la jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de son défunt père la tête entre les mains.

\- Baki, je te fais totalement confiance alors répond-moi honnêtement. Le clan NoSabaku as-t-il les moyens de défié les ennemis qui nous ont déjà défaits au Japon ?

\- Non, nous ne les avons pas, répondit Chiyo à sa place. Leur menace est très claire et si eux peuvent se permettre une guerre au Japon nous…

\- Si une guerre éclate en ville les autres familles vont s'allié pour nous exterminé et se partager notre territoire, termina Temari en énonçant le raisonnement auquel elle était déjà parvenu seule.

\- Exactement, confirma l'aïeul. C'est la faiblesse de la paix négocié par ton père, aucun camp ne peut se permettre de conflit interne.

Lentement la vieille rendit la lettre à la jeune fille qui la relie une troisième fois devant ses conseillers.

Temari NoSabaku

Votre père avait conclu une entente avec nous avant son départ du pays et les évènements des dernières années ainsi que son décès n'ont rien changé à ce qui a déjà été entendu. Présentez-vous à Tokyo le jour de la fête de sanja matsuri à l'hôtel des quatre piliers. Nous vous déconseillons d'ignorer cette lettre.

Baki avait raison, il était évident que tout dans ce message avait été prévu pour la provoquer tant dans son ton que dans son manque de décorum qui allais même à en ignorer son titre et son appartenance à son clan.

\- Grand-mère, as-tu une idée de ce dont ils veulent parler ?

Fermant les yeux un instant pour se concentré la vieille femme réfléchit longuement avant de finalement lever un regard désoler sur l'adolescente.

\- Je crois bien que oui, ils te provoquent pour t'attirer à Tokyo sans que tu y sois préparé. Ils savent que tu es jeune et que tu manques d'expérience, ils veulent s'en servir pour te piégé.

\- Donc après treize ans à nous laisser en paix ils ont décidé d'en finir avec nous en m'assassinant sur leur territoire.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une simple histoire d'assassinat, murmura Baki. Grand-mère, pensez-vous que l'entente dont ils parlent puisse être l'accord de fiançailles de Kankuro ?

\- J'en ai bien peur, répondit-t-elle après un instant.

Surprise et n'ayant jamais entendu parle de cette histoire la blonde levas les yeux vers ses lieutenant des questions pleins les yeux.

\- Attendez, de quoi vous êtes en train de parler, fini-t-elle par demander ayant bien peur de comprendre.

Partageant un regard désolé les deux conseillers prirent un long moment de silence afin de décider de qui annoncerais la nouvelle et ce fut finalement Chiyo que s'y résigna.

\- Tu avais tout juste deux ans, ton frère avait un an et ta mère était toujours enceinte du petit dernier, la guerre était à nos portes, deux des principaux clans du pays avait conclu une alliance contre nous et nous n'avions plus les forces nécessaire pour les contré alors ton père a décidé de prendre un risque. Il a contacté l'Oyabun du clan Kamizuru pour lui proposer d'unir nos deux clans par un mariage entre Kankuro l'héritier du clan NoSabaku et sa petite fille. Normalement cet accord aurait mis notre famille à l'abri du danger pendant un bon moment mais quand tes frères et ta mère ont été assassiné tout a été annulé… J'imagine qu'ils vont t'imposer un mariage avec l'héritier d'un de leurs clans.

\- Mais ça leur apporterait quoi !? Même s'ils m'imposent un mariage le clan NoSabaku est sous mon contrôle, les hommes me resteront fidèles… Non ?

Un douloureux doute la prenant à la gorge Temari fixait ses deux conseillers qui ne savaient trop comment aborder cette question sensible.

\- Nous sommes des Yakuzas, je vous ai suivi tout comme les hommes par respect pour votre père mais…

\- Nous marchons dans un monde d'hommes ma petite, repris la vieille. Il est claire pour tout le monde au sein de l'organisation que ton passage au pouvoir n'est que temporaire et dès que la famille auras un nouvel Oyabun c'est lui que les hommes suivrons.

Abasourdie par ce qu'impliquait les révélations de ses deux lieutenants Temari s'adossa à son siège avant de se retourné vers la fenêtre, les prémices d'un terrible mal de tête lui vrillant les tempes. Honnêtement elle se doutait bien que cette lettre ne lui apporterait rien de bon mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serais à ce point.

\- Alors ils veulent se servir de cette provocation pour m'attirer au Japon puis me marié de force en me mettant ce vieil accord sous le nez et récupérer le contrôle de mon clan, résuma Temari d'une voix sombre.

\- C'est ce que je vois de plus logique, confirma Baki.

\- C'est peut-être plus compliquer que ce que l'on pense, les repris la vieille.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a autre chose grand-mère ?

\- Nos ennemis sont puissants, ils nous ont déjà vaincus et ils sont certainement au courant de notre situation actuelle s'ils ont décidé de bouger. Si la manœuvre était venue du vieux renard ou du clan Uchiwa ils ne se seraient pas embarrasser de tous ces détours et le clan qui a pris notre place ne doit pas avoir les moyens d'agir hors du pays… Le cerveau derrière cette affaire est sans doute Shikaku Nara et si il est vraiment impliquer peu importe ce que nous ferons il a surement déjà deux ou trois coup d'avance sur nous.

Shikaku Nara, Temari ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom, il était considéré comme le plus brillant chef de clan du Japon et la chute du clan NoSabaku lui était presque entièrement imputable.

\- C'est peut-être la ville qu'ils veulent, fini par dire la blonde. S'ils cherchent un port dans le pacifique pour se lancé dans l'international Miri serais sans doute bien moins difficile à prendre que Singapour ou Bangkok. Dans le pire des cas ils pourraient utiliser notre clan pour déclencher une guerre ici et balayer facilement les survivants.

\- C'est une possibilité, dit Chiyo. Mais on ne peut pas en être sure, on ne peut jamais être sure quand ce fichu Nara est dans la partie.

\- Très bien, soupira la blonde… Autant s'attendre au pire alors. Je vais y aller, on ne peu pas prendre le risque de les pousser à une attaque frontal, nous avons donc un mois pour nous préparé.

\- Vous êtes sure mademoiselle, une fois sur place ils pourront faire ce qu'ils veulent de vous et vous êtes la dernière NoSabaku en vie… Votre vie est précieuse et sur leur territoire vous serez totalement exposer, exposa Baki.

Temari ne répondit pas immédiatement et son regard se tourna vers la photo de son père, posé sur le bureau, cherchant une réponse dans l'image de l'ancien chef.

\- Baki, ordonne à tous nos Kyodai d'augmenter notre présence dans les rues et que chacun de nos comptoirs soient surveiller de jour comme de nuit, demande aussi à notre ami le chef de la police de me contacté, je veux que ces hommes resserrent la sécurité en ville, qu'ils surveillent surtout les étrangers.

\- D'accord mais… Je ne crois pas que cela feras autre chose que de rendre nerveuse les autres familles.

\- Je m'en doute bien mais si on ne peut pas prendre les devants sur eux autant leur rendre la tâche le plus difficile possible et si pendant le mois qui vas venir je leur laisse croire que je suis aussi stupide et prévisible qu'ils le pensent ça pourras nous servir.

\- Très bien grande-sœur, j'y vais tout de suite.

Sans plus Baki quitta le bureau laissant les deux femmes ensemble pour aller préparer ses homme pour le combat qu'ils risquaient de devoir livrer d'ici peu tandis que de son côté Temari cherchait désespérément une solution.

\- D'après toi grand-mère… Il y a un moyen d'éviter ce mariage si c'est réellement ce qu'ils visent ?

La vieille resta silencieuse un long moment, au point ou l'adolescente se demanda si elle ne s'était pas assoupie debout, avant que son visage de s'éclaire d'un sourire malicieux.

\- À moins de te trancher un doigt pour te faire pardonner d'avoir rompu la promesse de ton père ? Non. Il y aura un mariage mais… On peut peut-être retourner leur stratégie contre eux. Ça dépend de ce que tu es prête à sacrifier pour le clan ma petite. Mais si tu suis mon conseille, nous allons drôlement nous amuser.

* * *

La pièce où ils étaient était le type même du cliché d'un lieu de rencontre mafieux, une vaste salle plongé dans le noir et en son centre se trouvait une table éclairer d'un unique duo de néon et entourer de quatre chaise pliante. Chaque fois que Temari se retrouvait ici pour ce genre de réunion elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le tableau qu'ils formaient cocasse mais alors qu'elle était attablée avec les trois plus puissants hommes de la ville l'heure n'était pas à rire.

\- Je ne te comprends pas petite, je nous croyais pourtant en bon termes, pourquoi tiens tu donc tant à nuire à mon business, s'exclama Anton le chef local de la bratva.

\- Je ne tente absolument pas de nuire à vos affaires monsieur Koskov et je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour en venir à ça. J'ai demandé à notre ami commun, monsieur Umino, de faire resserrer la surveillance de mon territoire et uniquement de mon territoire… J'ai donc un peu de mal à comprendre comment votre commerce pourrais en pâtir, à moins bien sûr que vos hommes n'aient pris l'habitude de traversé la croix pour venir chez moi !?

Préférant ne pas poursuivre sur cette voie le russe s'adossa à sa chaise sans un mot de plus mais son regard disait bien qu'il n'allait pas en rester là, tout comme son voisin de table qui pris immédiatement le relais.

\- Allons principessa, ne nous voilons pas la face, nous savons tous autour de cette table que nous avons des employer qui ne font pas partit de nos familles respectives et que ces personnes opèrent dans toute la ville. Entre vos hommes qui traquent tous ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas et ces poliziotto qui font du zèle il devient impossible de faire des affaires et les pertes sont inévitables. Nous avons déjà été très patient avec toi au cours de ces trois semaines et si vous ne voulez pas que prenions des mesures pour que tout revienne à la normal vous feriez mieux de remédier à la situation le plus rapidement possible.

Temari posa un regard dure sur le vieille italien qui venait de la menacé, faisant lentement monter la tension autour de la table, avant de répondre avec tout son aplomb.

\- Monsieur Fabbri, votre famille tout comme la mienne et celles de nos deux amis ici présent ont toutes grandement bénéficié de la paix que vous avez tous négocier avec mon père alors j'aimerais que vous cessiez ce petit jeu immédiatement. Aucun d'entre vous n'a de mot à dire sur ma façon de gérer mon clan et mon territoire. Ça reste d'actualité même si mes consignes gênent vos petits accrocs aux accords que nous avons ensemble.

Le duel de regard qui suivit la tirade menaçant de s'éternisé ce fut leur quatrième compère qui levas la voix pour mettre fin à l'affrontement.

\- Allons, allons… Personne n'est venu ici pour se battre alors cessons ici les hostilités. Dear lady, nos associé ici présent ne veulent absolument pas interférer avec les affaires de votre famille cependant… Nous sommes quelque peu inquiets des derniers agissements de votre clan. Vous avez tout l'air de vous préparer pour une tempête et nous sommes quelque peu curieux de savoir d'où viendras le vent.

Temari pris bien le temps de penser à sa réponse alors que l'anglais la regardais attentivement. Elle s'était toujours méfié de Liam Wallace parce qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à cerné le personnage tellement il y avait de facette à sa personnalité. La jeune fille le connaissait depuis sa petite enfance et tout au long de cette période il avait été tour à tour un ennemi mortel, un allié providentiel, le principal soutien de son père pour l'élaboration de son plan de paix avant de finalement devenir le plus redoutable des adversaires de négociation commercial. Lors de chaque rencontre entre chef il venait toujours parfaitement vêtue… En gentlemen britannique du siècle passé, son accent et une multitude de ses expression laissait croire qu'il était natif du Royaume-Uni mais pourtant il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce pays. En fait même si sa famille en était originaire elle s'en était expatrié depuis deux générations. Son grand-père avait été un marin de la marine royal britannique qui avait profité du naufrage du HMS Repulse et d'un coup de chance incroyable pour quitter l'armée et s'installer en Malaisie. Les années qui suivirent il s'était lentement créé un réseau de contrebande qui avait fini par faire sa fortune, fortune qui avait été légué à son fils et son petit fils qui avait fini par faire de Miri sa base d'opération principal.

Liam était donc né de nationalité malaise, héritier d'une imposante fortune en grande partie légal et il ne se consacrait à ses affaires plus illicites que par passe-temps… En fait mis a pars ces rencontres il ressemblait plus souvent à un ivrogne effondré dans un bar du cartier des docks, qu'il possédait, qu'a un homme respectable. Personne n'aurais vraiment pu dire s'il s'agissait plus d'un alcoolique incroyablement chanceux et passionné de culture britannique ou bien encore d'un criminel dangereux doublé d'un stratège de géni… Dans le doute la blonde était toujours très précautionneuse quand elle devait avoir affaire à lui.

\- Je ne voie absolument pas ce dont vous voulez parler Liam, il n'y a aucune tempête en vue et je ne prépare aucune guerre à Miri… Menti éhontément la jeune fille. Cependant si vous êtes réellement persuadé que je vous ai porté préjudice je suis prête à envisager faire amande honorable.

\- Et de quelle façon, demanda Anton.

\- Je vais devoir m'absenté de la ville la semaine prochaine pour rencontrer d'anciens partenaires d'affaires et je me sentirais mal de les revoir les mains vides. Je vais vous passer commande pour le cadeau que je leur réserve, une commande conséquente, ça devrais combler vos pertes monsieur Gorbov. Pour ce qui est de la livraison je compte louer vos service monsieur Wallace, je sais que vous serez capable d'agir en toute discrétion, cela vous conviens-t-il ?

Anton Koskov s'adossa lentement à sa chaise, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, avant de finalement faire un signe de la main pour signifier son accord.

\- Ce seras un plaisir de vous fournir mes services ma chère, ajouta à son tour Liam. Mais je croie que notre ami monsieur Fabbri se demande ce que vous compté faire pour compenser ses pertes.

\- Je compte maintenir mes activités actuelles sur mon territoire pour encore deux ou trois semaines et je dois bien avouer que vos marchandises ne me seraient d'aucune utilités… Que diriez-vous si je laissais vos hommes mener leurs affaires dans mes établissements le long de la croix pendant cette période ?

\- Oui, je crois que ce serais effectivement une compensation satisfaisante, approuva le parrain visiblement satisfait.

\- Très bien, cependant j'aimerais que vous sélectionniez des hommes sachant faire preuve de… Courtoisie. Je tiens à ce qu'ils respectent quelques règles de bonne conduite, ils ne devront pas déranger mes filles dans leur travaille et ne vendront rien à mes employer… Et tandis que j'y pense je n'ai pas vraiment d'hommes en trop en ce moment alors ils devront assurer leur propre sécurité et celle de leur marchandise. Que l'on s'entende bien, s'il y a le moindre problème je ne serais pas tenu pour responsable, nous sommes d'accord monsieur Fabbri.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, convient l'Italien. Je vais charger mon fils de s'en occuper et mes hommes devraient arriver dans vos établissements demain soir.

\- Très bien, alors si c'est tout je me voie obliger de vous laisser messieurs. J'ai une autre affaire en attente et je ne peux laisser personne s'en chargé à ma place. Bonne fin de soirée à tous, ajouta-t-elle en se relevant.

\- Une seconde petite lady, l'interrompit l'anglais. Juste un petit détaille, ou devras être livré votre colis… Histoire de commencer à organiser l'expédition.

Sans répondre Temari repris sa marche et tout juste avant de de sortir de la lumière des néons elle l'annonça.

\- Yokohama et Chiba au Japon… Puis un transport terrestre pour Tokyo.

* * *

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passer, demanda Baki en mettant sa veste d'uniforme sur les épaules de sa jeune patronne.

\- Mieux que ce que j'espérais, les russes vont nous vendre l'équipement, l'anglais vas le faire passer au Japon et les italiens vont renforcer notre défense pendant que nos hommes seront absents… Si la rencontre tourne mal on aura peut-être une chance de s'en sortir vivants.

\- Au pire on aura ce qu'il faut pour en emmener plusieurs avec nous, vous pourrez compter sur moi dans ce combat grande-sœur, déclara le second solennellement.

Arrêtant sa marche Temari se mis face à l'homme qui avait servi sa famille presque toute sa vie l'obligeant à interrompre le pas lui aussi.

\- Baki, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu prendre la tête du clan pas plus que je n'aurais pu diriger nos hommes sans tes conseilles… C'est pour ça que tu vas rester ici…

\- Mais grande-sœur ! S'exclama-t-il immédiatement avant d'être interrompu par la main de sa patronne sur son épaule.

\- Stop Baki, je vais aller à Tokyo avec grand-mère et les gardes du corps que tu auras sélectionné pour le voyage mais toi je veux que tu restes ici pour veiller sur le clan. Si jamais nos ennemis tente de profiter de notre absence pour nous attaquer je veux quelqu'un de confiance pour prendre en charge la défense et s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose au Japon tu…

\- C'est justement pour ça que je dois venir, s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit le clan…

\- Vas survivre ! S'exclama l'adolescente le faisant taire instantanément. C'est ici que vivent les hommes qui ont voulu suivre mon père dans la débâcle, avec leur famille, c'est leur vie que je te confie pendant que je vais essayer de laver l'honneur de ma famille. Même sans moi le clan dois survivre Baki, je te le confi.

Finissant par céder le grand homme baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment et la suivant de près ils sortirent du bâtiment pour déboucher sur le grand terrain en centre-ville abritant le vieil entrepôt.

Peu de personne aurais pu se douter que cet endroit faisant tâche en plein cœur de Miri était en fait le centre politique de la ville. En fait si on observait bien une carte de Miri on se rendait compte que la majorité de la ville était parcouru par un grand boulevard et une longue avenue piétonnière formant vaguement une croix séparant la ville en quatre quartiers distincts. Ces rues justement surnommé la croix représentait une frontière physique entre leurs quatre territoires et sur leur embranchement il y avait cet endroit qui servait de lieu de rencontre neutre entre les familles.

\- As-tu des nouvelles de Yûra ? Demanda Temari en montant à l'arrière de la voiture qui l'attendait.

\- Oui, il m'a rejoint pendant votre rencontre. Il dit avoir trouvé ce que vous lui avez demandé et s'être chargé des détails.

\- Parfait, ramène-moi à la maison Baki.

Ignorant le regard interrogateur de son second, à qui elle n'avait pas parlé de l'affaire en question, Temari se plongea dans ses réflexions. Chiyo lui avait bien demandé ce qu'elle serait prête à sacrifier pour le clan et de se préparer pour mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètre de ce qui allais suivre elle devait mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas demander à Baki de faire demi-tour.

Arrivant bien trop rapidement à son gout à la tour, qui servait à la fois de quartier général pour le clan et de résidence pour la famille ainsi que les proches du chef, la voiture entra dans le stationnement sous-terrain ou se trouvait la porte de l'ascenseur. Voyant l'homme qui l'attendait justement devant celui-ci en compagnie des deux gardes de faction elle se pencha vers Baki.

\- Yûra est ici, vas tout de suite commencer à préparer l'équipe pour le voyage, qu'ils se tiennent prêt et je veux un rapport demain en après-midi.

\- Très bien grande sœur, se contenta de répondre l'homme alors qu'elle sortait du véhicule.

Une fois la portière refermé il prit un instant pour détailler sa jeune protégé qui s'avançait vers l'homme qui était en charge de la sécurité du bâtiment et de sa garde rapproché à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Baki n'était pas dupe, elle préparait quelque chose et elle ne voulait pas l'en informé, cela ne lui plaisait pas mais que pouvais-t-il bien y faire, elle lui avait donné ses ordres.

* * *

\- Tu as fini par trouver ce que je t'ai demandé Yûra ?

\- Oui, désolé du délai grande-sœur mais pour trouver quelqu'un dans son domaine d'expertise qui n'avais aucun lien avec le clan, la ville, ou nos ennemis c'est révéler plus difficile que prévu. Il a des origines japonaise mais n'a jamais vécu au Japon, d'après l'enquête que j'ai mené il devrait pourvoir vous donner satisfaction.

\- Parfait, ou est-tu allé le cherché au juste ?

\- À Manille, il a fallu lui proposer une sacré somme pour lui faire quitter les Philippines mais il a fini par cédé. Il vous attend au salon.

\- Très bien, dès que j'en ai fini je te le renvoie, paie le et met le dans le premier avion en partance. Je veux qu'il ait quitté le pays avant le lever du jour.

\- Ce seras fait grande-sœur acquiesça l'homme alors que les porte de son ascenseur privé se refermait sur elle.

Quelques instants plus tard la cabine s'immobilisa à destination et sitôt sortie la jeune fille fut saluer par les quatre gardes qui, un instant auparavant, jouait au majong sur une table installer à cet effet. Beaucoup auraient trouvé toute cette sécurité superflue mais pas Temari, il était difficile de ne pas se montrer prudente quand plus de la moitié de sa famille avait été assassiné, et peu de personne connaissait la réelle étendu du système de sécurité de son appartement. Les six garde qu'elle avait déjà croisé, l'ascenseur indépendant ne menant qu'as cet endroit et la porte blindé qui lui faisait face n'en était que la partie visible. Toute les fenêtres de l'habitation étaient à l'épreuve des balles, une salle de sureté était dissimulé derrière un mur et de là elle pouvait atteindre la piste d'hélicoptère sur le toit ou un escalier menant à un tunnel sous le bâtiment. Pour complété le tout chaque pièce était équipé d'un bouton d'urgence et de caméra de sécurité relié à un système de détecteur de mouvement fonctionnant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Y compris la salle de bain et sa chambre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait renoncé à son intimité au profit de sa sécurité mais elle avait tout de même su conservé quelques limites. Seuls quatre personnes avaient accès aux écrans sur circuit fermé de la vidéo surveillance, l'une d'entre elle était Chiyo et les trois autres des agents triées sur le volet qu'elle avait elle-même sélectionner pour leur loyauté… et leur discrétion. S'il devait arriver quoi que ce soir dans cet appartement en dix secondes les grades à la porte seraient avec elle et en une minute les trente hommes résidant en permanence dans le bâtiment auraient sécurisé l'endroit.

En ouvrant la porte de son logement elle aperçut un homme devant la fenêtre vêtu d'une chemise noir et d'un pantalon assortit, la cigarette allumé qu'il tenant entre les doigts finissait de lui donner un air à la fois élégant et négligé encadré de cheveux noir descendant à hauteur d'épaules.

« Il devrait faire l'affaire » Se dit la jeune fille alors que son invité se retournait pour dévoiler un visage plutôt avenant.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- À votre cliente.

Semblant légèrement surpris l'homme qui devait approcher les vingt ans n'en perdit néanmoins pas sa contenance et éteignis la cigarette dans un cendrier poser près de lui. Ne fumant elle-même pas elle détestait cette mauvaise habitude chez quelqu'un et trouvait l'odeur de la fumée nauséabonde mais elle permettait tout de même à ses visiteur de fumé ici. Normalement elle ne recevait que des membres de son clan ici et comme elle leur interdisait déjà les abus d'alcool et la consommation de drogue elle leur laissait ce petit vice donc elle avait plusieurs cendrier prêt à l'emploie.

\- Et pourquoi souhaitez-vous louer mes services ?

\- Et pourquoi loue-t-on vos services habituellement ?

Le visage pâle de son visiteur s'éclairant d'un demi-sourire le jeune homme s'adossa légèrement, les mains dans les poches, avant de lui répondre.

\- Ça dépend des clients, quelque fois ce n'est que pour discuter, d'autre on me demande de faire semblant d'être un petit-ami ou un fiancé pour faire plaisir aux parents, un détective privé m'a déjà demander de séduire une femme pour qu'il nous photographie… Mais la majorité du temps c'est pour coucher !

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, je n'ai personne à qui vous présenter et je ne suis de toute évidence pas un détective, rétorqua simplement la blonde.

\- Vous savez que votre ami m'a promis une sacré somme pour ce contrat, à plus de mille kilomètre de chez moi et pour une seule nuit en plus ?

\- Oui, je sais. Ce sera à vous de m'en donner pour mon argent, lui répondit la blonde avec un sourire en coin.

Bien entendu l'adolescente était loin de ressentir toute l'assurance qu'elle démontrait mais son vis-à-vis répondit avec le même sourire, semblant apprécier son attitude.

\- Alors, on s'y met tout de suite ? Vous avez des préférences, des demandes particulières ?

\- Non, rien de particulier, la chambre est derrière cette porte, indiqua-t-elle d'une main. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive, met-toi à l'aise.

Sans un regard de plus pour l'homme elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, dont l'une des deux portes donnait justement sur sa chambre, tout en retirant les élastiques retenant ses cheveux pour les laisser tomber sur ses épaules. Elle avait beau être déterminé elle avait besoin d'un dernier délai avant de passer à l'acte. Une fois dans la salle d'eau elle retira immédiatement sa veste d'uniforme et sa chemise avant qu'un sifflement admiratif ne l'interrompe dans ses mouvements. Figée devant la glace, ne portant plus que sa jupe et ses sous-vêtements, elle aperçut l'homme accoudé au chambranle de la porte l'observant tout naturellement de dévêtir. Réfrénant son premier réflexe qui aurais été de pousser un cri indigné avant de refermé violement la porte quitte à assommer le malotru Temari se fit violence et garda son calme. Lentement elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge comme si la présence de l'homme ne la dérangeait nullement et le laissa choir au sol.

\- Tu es presser à ce point de te mettre au travail ?

\- Oui et non… Tu sais dans mon métier il vaut parfois mieux ne pas être trop curieux mais… Dison que je suis de plus en plus intrigué. En temps normal mes clientes ont deux ou trois fois mon âge et, soyons honnête, tu n'es pas vraiment le type de fille à avoir besoin de mettre la main à la poche pour mettre quelqu'un dans ton lit. En fait je voulais vérifier si tu n'étais pas couverte de cicatrices ou un truc du genre, histoire d'avoir le temps de me préparer mentalement, franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ça, avoua l'homme en désignant son dos découvert.

Se retournant pour faire face à son interlocuteur la jeune fille fit apparaitre dans la glace ce qui avait tant impressionné l'homme, un tatouage. Chaque centimètre de son dos, du haut de ses fesses au sommet de ses épaules en passant par le milieu de sa nuque et étant délimité par la naissance de ses seins, étaient couvert d'une grande fresque coloré. S'était Chiyo qui avait insisté pour qu'elle se le fasse faire peu de temps après la mort de son père, selon elle un chef de clan qui n'avais pas encore reçu son premier tatouage ne pourrais jamais inspirer le respect de ses hommes. S'était également la vieille qui avait choisi le motif et fait venir du Japon le meilleur tatoueur de la profession. Il avait fallu plus d'un an de longue et douloureuse séance, parfois quotidienne, pour que l'artiste parvienne à achever son œuvre à l'aide d'outils traditionnel. Tout du long l'adolescente de quatorze ans avait maudit l'artisan et Chiyo pour lui faire endurer pareil épreuve mais au final cet expérience avait fini par représenté un sorte de renaissance pour elle, en tant que dirigeante du clan NoSabaku… De plus, heureusement, le résultat en avait valu la peine car son dos était devenu une véritable œuvre d'art représentant une geisha tenant dans sa main droite un poignard, dans la gauche un éventail et dont le kimono était décorer d'un dragon rouge semblant l'enserrer dans ses anneaux le tout sur fond d'une mer déchainer.

\- Alors, maintenant que tu t'es assurer que je n'étais pas couverte de cicatrices pourquoi pense-tu que j'ai fait appel à tes services, je suis curieuse de savoir qu'elle film tu t'es fait, demanda la blonde.

Souriant au défi l'homme porta une nouvelle cigarette à ses lèvres avant de commencer à exposer son analyse.

\- Un type du genre garde du corps de mafioso est venu me cherché à une mer d'ici pour un travail payant suffisamment pour que je n'ai plus jamais à faire ce job à condition que je le suive immédiatement et que je signe un accord de confidentialité. Il me fait monter dans un jet privé qui atterrit dans un aérodrome éloigné de la ville ensuite je monte dans une voiture, que je ne serais pas surpris de savoir blindé, qui m'amène dans un immeuble ayant tout d'une forteresse et tout cela pour tomber sur toi. Une joli fille entre quinze ou dix-sept ans portant un uniforme scolaire de bonne qualité, visiblement bien élevé et habituer de se faire obéir. Si j'ajoute à tout ça le fait que, malgré une bonne maitrise de toi, tu ne sembles pas très à l'aise de m'accueillir ici et de me montrer ton corps alors que tu m'as engagé pour… Ce qui va suivre… J'aurais tendance à croire que ta famille possède une entreprise ou tout du moins une grosse fortune et que tu as été promise à un mariage arrangé, tu as surement du m'engager pour faire chier ta famille ou pour dégouter ton fiancé.

Temari ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte d'a quelle point l'homme avait à la fois tors et raison, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'il était perspicace pour un gigolo… Sans parler qu'il avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas parler de son tatouage.

\- Et pour mon dos, tu en pense quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour s'amuser.

La jeune fille était très bien placer pour savoir qu'une personne d'origine japonaise ne pouvait que savoir ce que signifiait ce genre de tatouage.

\- Soit tu es une ado rebelle passionner par le crime organiser soit je risque de ne pas quitter le pays vivant, répondit le hustler en rangeant ton tube te tabac toujours éteins.

\- Tu as raison, avec le métier que tu fais tu ne devrais pas poser trop de question, se contenta-t-elle de dire le plus sérieusement du monde.

Faisant preuve d'un laisser-aller remarquable au vus de la situation le jeune homme se contenta de faire une petite courbette devant elle la faisant légèrement sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- Vos désire sont des ordres mademoiselle mais pour des raisons pratiques et professionnel je me dois tout de même d'en poser une dernière avant de commencer

\- Demande-donc.

\- Es-tu vierge, demanda-t-il directement.

La voix coupée par la surprise et le rose aux joues la jeune fille marqua un temps mort dans leur conversation qui permit au noiraud de reprendre.

\- Je crois bien que oui, excuse mon indiscrétion mais étant donné ce que nous allons faire ce soir je préférais m'en assurer à l'avance. Je vais tout faire pour te rendre l'acte le moins inconfortable possible et qui sait, peut-être que tu y trouveras un peu de plaisir.

Ayant eu le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur première et comprenant la légitimité de la question la blonde se racla la gorge avant de se diriger vers la cabine de douche pour ouvrir l'eau.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins au vue du prix que l'on te paie.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit-t-il dans un froissement de tissu suspect.

Se retournant une nouvelle fois elle tomba face à face avec le prostitué qui était maintenant torse nu, sa chemise gisant quelques pas derrière lui.

\- Si tu n'as rien contre je vais venir avec toi, ça devrais t'aider à te mettre à l'aise pour la suite.

Prenant le temps de bien détailler le torse finement musclé de son employé d'un soir Temari fini par dégrafer l'attache de sa jupe pour la laisser tomber à ses pieds.

\- Je me soumets à l'avis d'un expert.

* * *

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux Temari s'extirpa doucement du monde des rêves, seule dans son grand lit. L'homme dont elle n'avait finalement même pas demandé le nom était partit dès que leur affaire avait été terminé. Pas de douce nuit romantique entre les bras chaud de son homme pour elle, ce qui s'était passé n'était pas une histoire d'amour, s'était une question de sexe, de fierté et d'honneur. Même si elle devait perdre dans les jours à venir, même si elle finissait marié au fils de l'un de ses ennemis ce serais tout de même elle qui aurais choisi quand et avec qui elle aurait perdu sa virginité. Ils avaient déjà trop fait couler le sang de sa famille, ce sang là lui appartenait… Une petite victoire, certes, mais une victoire à laquelle elle tenait.

\- Bon matin jeune fille, annonça la voix de Chiyo.

\- Bonjour, marmonna l'adolescente.

Se redressant doucement tout en maintenant son drap contre sa poitrine nue elle aperçut la vieille assise près de son lit et une tasse fumante reposant sur sa table de chevet.

\- C'est pour toi, indiqua la vieille en voyant la jeune fille qu'elle considérait comme la sienne grimacer à chaque mouvement.

Se saisissant de la tasse la blonde se surpris à ne pas reconnaitre l'odeur qui en émanait, plutôt que celle du café on aurait dit une essence floral.

\- C'est une infusion, la prévint la vieille. Une recette de ma mère qui est supposé t'aider à supporter les douleurs de la nuit dernière. Moi ça ne m'avais pas aidé pour deux sous mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

Surprise, Temari manqua s'étouffé à la première gorgé de boisson brûlante.

\- Allons, ne fait pas ta prude, tu devais bien savoir que je serais la première à tout apprendre de ta petite expérience même si tu n'as rien voulu me dire. Ce n'est pas comme si les gamines que tu as chargé de la vidéo surveillance pouvaient me résister bien longtemps. Ou est ton homme ?

\- À cet heure s'il n'est pas déjà à Manille il est en chemin pour y retourné.

\- Au moins tu as eu le bon sens de le faire venir de loin mais tu aurais dû le faire disparaitre après pour plus de sureté.

\- C'est bon grand-mère, j'ai demandé à Yûra de se chargé de l'affaire, il m'a assuré d'avoir fait au mieux et je ne vais pas faire « disparaitre » quelqu'un que j'ai payé pour venir ici.

La vieille se contenta de hocher la tête sans un mot mais Temari connaissait suffisamment la femme pour deviner aisément son désaccord.

\- Tu croies que j'ai fait une erreur grand-mère ?

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'engagé un gigolo pour coucher avec toi quatre jours avant notre rencontre n'empêcheras pas ce mariage, nos ennemis sont traditionnaliste mais pas à ce point… Et oui, dans ce cas précis je crois que tu aurais dû le faire tuer, on ne sait jamais quand cette histoire vas te revenir en pleine figure. Tout ce que tu as fait hier c'est de gaspillé un atout de valeur si on parvient à t'éviter ce mariage !

\- Je sais ce que tu en pense, soupira la jeune chef de clan. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler, je savais que tu trouverais un moyen de m'en empêcher et… Ce n'est pas pour le clan que j'ai fait ça mais pour moi, ajouta-t-elle tout bas. Comme tu l'as dit j'ai choisi ce que je voulais sacrifier et ça, je ne voulais pas le leur laisser.

Délaissant son visage sombre la vieille sourie à l'adolescente avant de se lever pour poser un peignoir près d'elle.

\- Très bien, l'important est que tu en sois consciente et que tu sois prête à l'assumer sans regret dans l'avenir… Et j'espère qu'au moins tu en as eu pour ton argent, lors de ma nuit de noce mon mari semblais déterminé à confondre son machin avec un bélier et il le maniait avec autant de délicatesse, ricana Chiyo faisant à la fois rougir et grimacer sa protégé.

Malgré toute la maitrise du professionnel qu'elle avait engagé, et qui lui avait permis un final passablement plaisant, son expérience de la veille avait été loin d'être sans douleur. Encore maintenant, ses jambes tout comme son ventre s'en ressentait alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore bougé de son lit, elle avait peine a imaginé ce par quoi son ainée était passé.

\- Maintenant enfile ça et suis moi, après le plaisir viens le travaille ! Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, un cadeau que je compte emmener avec nous comme gage de paix et pour leur démontrer notre bonne volonté.

Intrigué par le regard malicieux de son ainée Temari glissa hors de son lit tout en enfilant le peignoir et lui emboita le pas d'une démarche un peu raide jusque dans la partie de l'étage qui lui servait de logement. Chiyo avait pratiquement été une mère pour la jeune chef, et ce presque toute sa vie, alors elle connaissait bien l'endroit et se surpris rapidement de deviner vers ou elles se dirigeaient. L'une des pièces de l'espace réservé à la grand-mère lui servait uniquement à accueillir son autel familial ou elle conservait précieusement des photos et d'autre souvenir de sa défunte famille. Normalement elle ne laissait personne s'approcher de cette pièce, pas même elle, mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, c'est exactement à cet endroit qu'elle l'entrainait. Une fois passer le panneau coulissant elle se dirigea vers l'unique gros meuble en bois massif de la pièce et en ouvrit les portes dévoilant une série de photo de famille avant d'ouvrir un tiroir que la blonde n'avais pas remarqué à la base du meuble.

\- Ce sont de vieux souvenir, raconta la vieille. De vieux souvenir et des trophées de guerre, ajouta-t-elle tout en tirant un long assemblage de petits tubes d'ivoire passé sur une ficelle.

\- C'est ce que je pense, demanda Temari incrédule.

\- Oui, c'est le mâlâ de mon petit Sasori.

Laissant de côté le ton attendris de la vieille Temari ne pouvait plus détacher les yeux du mâlâ, ce chapelet dont chacune des cent huit billes avait été remplacé par un os de phalange humaine. Cet objet était célèbre dans le milieu, presque une légende, et il avait fait une partie de la notoriété de l'assassin qui l'avais assemblé car chacun de ces os représentait une cible abattue alors que Sasori était au service du clan. Même elle ne savait plus trop ce qui était le plus impressionnant, que cet homme soit parvenu à achever autant de contrat ou bien qu'il l'ait fait de façon à pouvoir collecter les pouces droits de chacune de ses cibles principales.

\- Tu comptes le leur donner ?

\- Bien sûr que non, la dernière pièce, la cent-huitième, a été prise sur Fugaku Uchiwa, l'homme qui a commandité le meurtre de ta mère. Si je faisais ça Sasori se retournerait dans sa tombe, expliqua la vieille avant de remettre à sa place le macabre trophée pour ensuite sortir un petit bocal de verre. Ça, ce seras beaucoup plus adapté, repris Chiyo dans un ricanement de mauvais augure.

Retenant avec peine un haut le cœur Temari se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Pour sure, si elle devinait bien de quoi il s'agissait, ce cadeau ferais son effet.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le convoi avançait prudemment dans les rue illuminé de Tokyo mais depuis sa banquette Temari ne songeais même pas à admirer sa ville natale, de toute façon elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à s'émerveiller. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si cet endroit avait apporté joie et bonheur à sa famille et de plus elle avait un autre problème bien plus immédiat.

\- Chauffeur, augmentez la climatisation, demanda la jeune fille au supplice.

\- Désolé mademoiselle, elle est déjà au maximum.

\- C'est quand même pas croyable, ronchonna la blonde. Je vis à quelques kilomètres de l'équateur et c'est pourtant ici que je passe près de mourir de chaleur ! Ce costume était vraiment nécessaire, redemanda-t-elle à Chiyo pour une sixième fois en désignant son kimono.

\- Oui c'est nécessaire ! Nous ne rencontrons pas les petits chefs de gang de Miri, ce sont les quatre plus puissant yakuza du japon qui nous ont donné rendez-vous, nous ne pouvons-nous permettre aucun impair et nous respecterons le décorum.

\- J'enmerde le décorum, pesta la blonde.

Chiyo ne dit rien et laissa sa protégé tempêter dans son coin. Avec si peu de temps avant leur rencontre il valait mieux qu'elle évacue sa nervosité ici, maintenant et ainsi plutôt que plus tard quand elle serait face aux dragons.

Bien trop rapidement au gout de la jeune femme, qui était de moins en moins à l'aise avec l'idée d'être venu ici, la voiture fini par s'immobiliser devant les portes de l'hôtel des quatre piliers. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le nom connu du grand public, le lieu de rencontre traditionnel des clans yakuza et ancienne place forte du clan NoSabaku était aux yeux de tout un établissement hôtelier dès plus respectable... Mis à part de son petit secret. S'était d'ici que sa famille avait dirigé le pays dans l'ombre depuis qu'ils avaient financé la construction du bâtiment après la grande guerre et ils ne l'avaient abandonné qu'après l'assassinat de sa mère et de ses frère. Elle n'avait que trois ans alors pour elle cette tour ne représentait pas grand-chose mais pour Chiyo…

\- Rien n'à changer, soupira la vieille femme… Dire que le bâtiment nécessitait déjà des réfections il y a treize ans, ils ne sont pas fort sur l'entretien, ajouta-t-elle faisant sourire sa protégé.

Reprenant avec peine son sérieux Temari vit un homme aux habits débrailler et visiblement intoxiquer passer les porte de l'hôtel pour venir vers elles.

\- Vous êtes Temari NoSabaku ?

\- Oui, répondit Chiyo.

\- Très bien, suis moi les patrons t'attendent au dernier étage et laisse ta vieille dans le hall, ordonna sèchement l'homme avant de s'en retourné sans les attendre.

Lui emboitant le pas à son rythme la jeune héritière se dit sombrement que la guerre psychologique commençait bien rapidement. Chiyo l'avais suivi sans un mot et ensemble elles furent guidé dans une cabine d'ascenseur bien semblable à celui de son appartement.

\- J'ai dit que la vieille restait ici, gronda leur hôte.

\- Et je me fous complètement de ce que peu dire un sous-fifre, lui répondit Temari en appuyant elle-même sur le bouton du dernier étage.

Rapidement elles arrivèrent à destination et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une allée richement décorer et au parquet de bois rare parfaitement poli. La cloison de droite était composer de paravent peint de paysage montagneux tandis qu'à leur gauche s'étendait une terrasse ou avait été aménagé un jardin traditionnel. Décidément sa famille n'avait pas regardé à la dépense quand ils avaient fait construire l'endroit.

Au centre de l'allée, face à une demi-douzaine de femme de tout âge assises formellement dos au jardin, se tenait un autre homme de main cette fois vêtu d'un complet noir beaucoup plus approprié aux circonstances. D'un geste sec il congédia leur guide actuel avant de faire glisser un panneau coulissant révélant la pièce derrière celle-ci. Si son père avait toujours été en vie c'est à ce moment que l'adolescente et l'aïeul aurais dû le laisser pour aller s'installer avec les autres femmes… Mais son père était mort et même si traditionnellement ce genre de réunion étaient interdite d'accès au « sexe faible » les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans la salle ou les attendais leurs ennemis. Les quatre hommes, eux aussi vêtu d'un Kimono traditionnel, étaient assis autour d'une table basse trois d'entre eux droit comme des I sur leur coussin à dossier tandis que le quatrième, le plus jeune d'entre eux, était avachis et accoudé sur la table.

Temari avait déjà rencontré au moins deux d'entre eux mais elle était alors trop jeune pour s'en souvenir, cependant Chiyo et Baki lui avait tellement parlé d'eux que s'était comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté la ville. Tout d'abord il y avait celui qui semblait ne pas savoir se tenir, Kiba Inuzuka. Le clan Inuzuka n'existait même pas il y a treize ans, il était tout juste un grand gang de rue servant de fière à bras pour les Nara, les Uchiwa et les Kamizuru. C'est justement cette triple allégeance qui avait permis à cette famille le droit de fondé leur propre clan à partir des miettes de l'empire de son père laissé par les trois grandes familles. Nommé Oyabun de son nouveau clan à l'âge de dix-neuf ans l'Inuzuka s'était en fait retrouvé à n'être qu'une façade servant de tampon entre les grands clans, qu'il le sache ou non il n'avait pas de réelle influence à cette table. Ensuite venait Itachi Uchiwa, le clan Uchiwa était sans doute celui avec lequel la famille de Temari avait le passé proche le plus lourd. Même avant la guerre les intérêts des deux organisations avaient toujours été opposé et ces années d'antagonisme avait fini par atteindre un sommet sanglant à la fin du conflit. Quelques semaines avant que les NoSabaku ne fuient le pays Fugaku Uchiwa avait ordonner une attaque contre le convoi de voiture devant emmener Rosa de l'hôtel des quatre pilier vers un bateau amarrer à Yokosuka ou ils préparaient leur retraite, malheureusement s'était sa femme et ses fils qui était mort lors de l'embuscade… En représailles Sasori l'avais exécuté après avoir massacré ses meilleurs gardes du corps, un coup de force resté dans la légende. Souvent Chiyo avait été surprise à dire que son petite fils avait fait une erreur cette nuit-là, selon elle s'était Itachi qu'il aurait dû tuer à la place du patriarche car le nouveau chef s'était montrer bien plus dangereux que l'avait été son père… Tout comme son petit frère assis derrière lui qui avait été nommé héritier tan qu'une progéniture directe ne serait pas engendré. Ces deux-là était sans doute ce que leur père avait réussi de mieux.

Ensuite venait le doyen, Oonoki Kamizuru, le vieux roi régnant sur tout le Japon depuis le sommet de sa montagne. Le clan Kamizuru était devenu le plus puissant clan du pays avec la chute des NoSabaku et même avant leur influence les avaient éclipsé dans beaucoup de domaine. C'est sans doute ce qui avait poussé le vieux renard à prendre partit contre eux à la toute fin de la guerre pour prendre leur place. Oonoki avait patienté les quarante-cinq premières années qu'il avait passé à la tête de son clan, il avait su longuement attendre une occasion comme celle-là et selon Baki cela en disait beaucoup sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il était le plus expérimenté d'entre eux, il était aussi incroyablement patient et quand il agissait s'était avec toute la force dont il disposait pour s'assurer une victoire écrasante. Pour Chiyo il n'était qu'un vieillard trop buté pour se décidé à agir rapidement mais Temari s'était aussi fait son propre avis. Le clan Kamizuru était resté neutre jusqu'as la mort de Kankuro, quand son entente avec son père était devenu caduque et qu'il n'y avait plus eu aucune chance de victoire pour les NoSabaku. Il était le dernier de la vieille garde et il respectait un certain code de l'honneur… Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de tourné dans le sens du vent quand le temps venait. Derrière le patriarche se tenait Gari, son second. Son fils Kitsuchi était décédé lors d'une fusillade et celui-ci n'ayant eu qu'une fille il avait dû se résigner à prendre un successeur hors de sa lignée.

Enfin venait Shikaku Nara, le stratège de l'ombre qui, avec son père, avait mené le petit clan Nara au troisième rang de la pègre japonaise à force de ruse, de manipulation et de quelques assassinats stratégiques. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de la blonde quant au fait que s'était certainement lui qui avait manipulé Fugaku Uchiwa afin qu'il assassine sa famille pour empêcher l'alliance avec les Kamizuru tout en exposant les Uchiwa aux inévitables représailles. Ce serait lui qui serait son plus redoutable adversaire ce soir… Et elle en avait la douloureuse preuve assise près de lui à la place de son héritier. Même s'il était maintenant coiffé d'un chignon haut laissant s'échappé quelques mèches et qu'il portait lui aussi un kimono il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaitre le gigolo à qui elle avait donné sa virginité quelques jours auparavant. En constatant la ressemblance frappante entre l'homme, dont elle ne connaissait finalement pas le nom, et le chef du clan Nara il n'était pas vraiment difficile de comprendre qu'elle avait perdu la première manche avant même son arriver ici.

Visiblement satisfait Shikaku observait attentivement la jeune fille qui tentait de se reprendre et ce fut finalement Chiyo qui coupa court à la situation en intervenant d'une voix ferme.

\- Je vous présente Temari NoSabaku !

Secoué par l'intervention de son ainé la blonde réussi à se reprendre et s'inclina légèrement devant ses hôtes pour les saluer selon le protocole.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre chaleureuse invitation…

\- Parce que tu croies avoir été invité fillette, siffla l'Inuzuka avec dédain. On t'a appelé et tu t'es pointé à l'heure, point barre ! Tu devrais déjà te mettre à genoux devant nous pour t'avoir permis de nous voir à cette table !

Loin de se mettre en colère Temari eut du mal à ne pas sourire à la provocation. Tout se passait comme Chiyo et Baki l'avaient prévu, le petit nouveau montait seul au front pour la tester tandis que les anciens restaient en retrait, s'était parfait.

« S'ils veulent vraiment me jauger il ne me reste qu'a espéré que mes hommes fassent bien leur travaille. »

\- J'en déduis que c'est à vous que je dois cette charmante lettre, déclara la blonde avant de se tourné vers les trois autres. Rassurer-vous messieurs, je ne compte pas demander réparation pour cet affront… Cependant je me dois de vous conseiller d'apprendre les bonnes manières à votre animal de compagnie !

Kiba se redressa immédiatement, visiblement près à la faire taire mais d'un geste de la main Oonoki lui fit interrompre tout mouvement. Le rapport de force entre les deux était clairement défini.

\- Jeune fille, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

\- Mademoiselle, dit la blonde.

\- Pardon !? Gronda le doyen.

\- Par respect pour mon clan et mon rang je vous demanderais de m'appeler mademoiselle, repris-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

\- Jeune fille, se buta-t-il à dire. À votre place je ferais moins la maligne, votre position est loin d'être stable, nous pourrions vous faire chuter à tout moment.

\- Désolé de vous l'annoncer mais vos menaces ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde. Je sais parfaitement de quoi vos clans sont capable, je suis sans doute celle qui est le mieux placé pour le savoir, je me suis préparer à mourir avant de venir ici… Mais vous, vous ignorez totalement ce dont je suis capable !

Ne la prenant visiblement pas au sérieux le Nara se permis un petit sourire.

\- J'imagine que tu veux parler de tes petits arrangements pour protéger ton territoire à Miri, ou encore des quelques hommes que tu es parvenu à faire entrer au Japon depuis deux semaines… Nous savons tout, jeune fille, tu n'as aucune arme contre nous.

\- Vous avez raison monsieur Nara, je me suis bien assurer de mettre un autre clan sur votre chemin dans l'éventualité ou vous mèneriez une opération dans ma ville et j'ai bien fait venir quelque uns de mes hommes ici… Je suis loin d'être naïve au point de croire que j'aurais pu faire ça sans que vous ne l'appreniez… Cependant j'ai suffisamment confiance en mes associés pour croire que la cargaison qui les a suivis n'a pas été interceptée.

Satisfaite d'avoir obtenu l'attention de son auditoire Temari voulu poursuivre le discourt qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé quand quelqu'un frappa au montant avant d'entre-ouvrir l'auvent. Normalement ce genre d'interruption n'était pas autoriser au cours de ces rencontres… A moins d'une cause majeur et sachant très bien ce qu'il devait en être la jeune blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Pas besoin de le faire entrer, dit-t-elle simplement. Il est juste venu annoncer à monsieur Inuzuka que la salle de pachinko qui lui sert de quartier général et de salle de comptage vient tout juste d'exploser.

Figé un instant par ces paroles Kiba tourna lentement la tête vers l'homme à la porte qui acquiesça simplement du chef avant de s'incliné.

\- Je vais buter cette chienne, tonna l'homme en se redressant totalement mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un pas la main d'Itachi lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

\- Jeune fille, il y avait des moyens beaucoup plus simple de venir nous déclarer la guerre, déclara-t-il la voix clame mais le regard meurtrier.

Soutenant non sans peine le regard du jeune chef de clan Temari leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Vous vous trompez monsieur Uchiwa, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre et comme preuve je n'ai rien pris dans l'établissement, tout à bruler tel quel, en fait j'espérais même que nous pourrions mettre fin à cette vieille rancune entre nos familles mais je devais tout de même vous rappeler qui je suis. Je suis Temari NoSabaku, fille et héritière de Rosa du clan NoSabaku, déclara-t-elle fièrement avant de foudroyer du regard l'Inuzuka. Et je ne compte pas me laisser insulter par un pauvre sous-fifre mal élevé et qui ne sais pas tenir sa place. Inuzuka, vous êtes le seul homme dans cette pièce que je peux me permettre de tuer sans sommation, ici même, sans que personne n'en ai rien à foutre alors je vous conseille de ne plus dire un mot devant moi !

Kiba voulu encore s'avancer face à l'insulte mais cette fois ce fut un simple regard d'avertissement du Nara qui le cloua sur place et l'obligea à reprendre sa place.

\- Sachez messieurs que c'est par courtoisie que je n'ai frappé aucun de vos clans… Mais soyez prévenu, même si vous avez vaincu mon père dans une « guerre » mené par assassin interposer ce n'est pas ma façon de me battre. A Miri j'ai appris ce qu'était une vraie guerre, j'ai fait parvenir à mes homme un arsenal de fusil d'assaut, de lance grenade et d'explosif de qualité militaire. Si vous voulez vraiment que nous en venions aux coups il y aura des fusillades devant vos comptoirs, des attentats à la bombes dans chaque villes que vous contrôler et vous comme vos famille seront les cible prioritaire d'homme dont vous avez détruit la vie il y a treize ans… Ils ont été soigneusement sélectionnés pour leur motivation à se venger de vous. Croyez- moi cette tour ne seras qu'un tas de gravats avant la fin de la semaine. Je sais très bien que tout cela ne suffiras pas à vous mettre à genoux, tout au plus je pourrais en faire tomber un, mais demandez-vous bien combien de temps le gouvernement vas tolérer cette situation. Avec une guerre ouverte sur son territoire et des cadavres dans les rues je voie mal comment vos associé à la Diète pourrons vous protégé, même quand vous m'aurez tué et exterminé mon clan vous serez traquer comme des bêtes aux quatre coins du pays, martela durement la jeune fille avant de faire une pause pour laisser à ses hôtes le temps de digéré ses paroles. Maintenant que nous connaissons tous bien les forces en présences allez-vous me faire une place à votre table pour que nous discutions de ce qui m'amène si loin de chez moi ?

Soutenant le regard de ses opposants pendant ce qui lui semblas être des heures avant qu'Oonoki ne finisse par se retourné vers son second.

\- Fait venir un siège pour mademoiselle NoSabaku.

C'est avec grand peine que Temari retenu le soupir de soulagement qui voulais monter de sa poitrine, tout n'était pas encore fini, en fait le pire était encore certainement à venir mais être encore en vie à ce moment était une petite victoire en soit. Gagner leur respect, ou tout du moins les obliger à la prudence, était une nécessité pour la suite si elle ne voulait pas finir la nuit découpé en petit morceau au fond de la baie de Tokyo. S'était un risque qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de prendre mais les menacé et faire exploser un de leur établissement… Même elle n'était pas sure que ce soir une bonne idée quand elle l'avait eu. Sans plus de délais le paravent glissa pour laisser passer deux jeunes femmes deux coussins munis de dossier comme ceux des hommes déjà présent qu'elles disposèrent près de la table aux côté du Nara.

\- Nous allons donc commencer, annonça le doyen. Comme il en a été fait mention dans l'invitation que le clan Inuzuka vous a fait parvenir le clan Kamizuru et le clan NoSabaku avaient conclu une entente peu avant votre départ précipité du Japon, je veux que cet entente soit respecter.

\- Et de qu'elle genre d'accord parlons-nous, demanda Temari feignant l'ignorance.

\- Une alliance entre nos deux familles, scellées par un mariage entre ma petite fille et l'héritier du clan NoSabaku.

La blonde laissa un long silence s'installer avant de reprendre lentement la parole.

\- Je voie, cependant j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi cela me concerne. Sans vouloir vous offensé la mort de mes frères ainsi que le fait que vous vous soyez rangé du côté de nos ennemis de l'époque à rendu cette entente nul et non avenue. De plus nous n'avons aucune affaire en communs, je ne compte pas me réimplanté au Japon et c'est sans compter que cette entente a été conclu avec mon père décédé…

\- Je vous arrête mademoiselle, la coupa le vieille homme. S'était une entente entre chef de clan et comme vous avez pris la suite de votre père l'honneur vous oblige à respecter sa parole.

Tout en ajoutant cette dernière phrase comme une menace il sortit un tanto des plis de son kimono pour le poser devant lui.

\- Si vous souhaitez quand même renier votre parole vous pouvez toujours racheter votre honneur comme il se doit, je vous prête ma lame si vous voulez.

Alors s'était ça, si elle refusait ce mariage le vieux renard comptait l'obliger au yubitsume et même après s'être trancher un doigt rien ne garantissait qu'il accepterait ses excuses…

\- Très bien, je vais honorer ce contrat, céda la blonde.

En voyant les sourires satisfait de ses ennemis Temari devina sans peine qu'ils n'avaient même jamais envisagé qu'elle ait le courage de s'automutilée, sans doute qu'ils ne croyaient pas une faible femme capable d'accomplir un tel rituel.

\- Très bien, se félicita le patriarche en reprenant son arme. Nous allons donc pouvoir organiser la cérémonie le plus rapidement possible et en finir avec cette affaire.

\- Excuser- moi Oonoki-dono, intervint poliment Chiyo pour la première fois. Le clan NoSabaku souhaiterait savoir qui a été désigné comme fiancé de ma dame. Sauf erreur de ma pars vos descendant mâle sont décédé et votre second actuelle est déjà marié, serez-vous le future époux ?

\- Je crains bien que non, lui répondit Shikaku. Vous soulignez un point important, le clan Kamizuru ne peux plus fournir de contre partit à cet affaire mais ne vous en faites pas, nous nous sommes déjà entendu sur une solution acceptable. Ma femme était l'une des nièces d'Oonoki-dono, ce qui fait donc que mon fils Shikamaru peut être considéré comme le dernier héritier de sa famille, ce seras lui que vous épouserez mademoiselle NoSabaku… J'imagine que ça ne devrais pas vous poser de problème, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait déjà eu quelques rapprochement entre vous.

Son regard satisfait et l'allusion évidente à son aventure de la semaine précédente voulais tout dire, même si elle aurait préférer n'y voir qu'une horrible coïncidence il était maintenant évident qu'elle avait été trahie. Seul Yûra avait pu faire le coup et cela répondais à une question qui avait hanté son père pendant des années, comment les Uchiwa avaient pu monter l'embuscade ayant couté la vie à sa mère et ses frères. À l'époque Yûra était le bras droit et l'homme de confiance de Sasori, s'il travaillait déjà pour leurs ennemis…

Perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'elle réalisait toutes les implications de cette nouvelle la jeune chef de clan du se faire force pour revenir à la réalité et répondre au Nara avant qu'il ne prenne définitivement l'ascendant dans leurs échanges. Chiyo et Baki étaient finalement loin de la réalité en disant qu'il serait son véritable ennemi, si elle le laissait faire son clan serait absorbé par le leur et servirait de tremplin à leur expansion. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a espéré que cette manœuvre n'était pas vue du bon œil par les autres clans important… Et il était grand temps d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir monsieur Nara mais pour des raisons évidente je n'épouserais pas votre fils.

Sitôt l'atmosphère dans la pièce s'appesantie et ce fut l'Uchiwa qui repris la parole gravement.

\- Des raisons évidentes dites-vous ? Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précises, qu'elle raison est-t-elle suffisante selon vous pour revenir sur votre parole ?

\- Si vous insisté je vais vous le dire, comme vous devez certainement le savoir une grande partie des revenu de mon clan provienne de la prostitution, il y a quelque temps j'ai voulu diversifier mes actifs et j'ai jaugé la concurrence Philippine… Je ne sais pas si c'est une tradition dans votre clan de faire travailler votre fils mais pour l'héritière des NoSabaku il est hors de question d'épouser un homme qui vend son corps pour de l'argent… J'ai été très satisfaite de m'offrir ses services la semaine dernière mais notre relation va en rester là.

Laissant ses mots faires leur effet la blonde pris grand plaisir à voir le visage de son amant d'un soir se décomposer tandis que son père restait impassible.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'un seul homme ici présent ici ce soir aurais accepté de déshonorer son nom de cette façon, en épousant une prostituer et ce même sous la contrainte ! Ajouta-t-elle faisant apparaitre de minces sourires sur les lèvres des Uchiwa.

\- Elle n'a pas tords Shikaku, souligna Itachi. Cependant cela n'arrange pas votre litige avec le clan Kamizuru et vous venez d'accepter une entente mademoiselle NoSabaku. Les… Expériences professionnel, du jeune Nara ne changent rien à ce fait, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.

\- Je le sais mais je crois qu'il y a un malentendu messieurs, les antécédents de Shikamaru ne sont que l'une des raisons qui me pousse à refuser de l'épouser, l'autre est que j'ai accepté de respecter l'entente original prise par mon père.

Comme l'adolescente ne quittait plus le Nara des yeux elle put contemplé sur son visage l'instant précis où il compris qu'elle était le plan qu'elle avait élaborer avec Chiyo, un plan tellement simple et absurde dans leur monde que même s'il l'avait envisager cette possibilité jamais il n'aurais cru qu'elle jouerais cette carte. Puis elle se tourna vers l'ainé.

\- À l'origine vous deviez conclure un pacte d'alliance entre nos deux clans et signé ce pacte d'un mariage entre votre petite-fille et l'héritier du clan de mon père, déclara-t-elle. Premièrement il n'a jamais été question des Nara, des Uchiwa et encore moins des Inuzuka ; deuxièmement il n'a été fait mention que de l'héritier et de votre petite fille…

\- Et où voulez-vous en venir, demanda Oonoki.

\- Au fait que cette entente ne mentionnait pas Kankuro ou Gaara mais bien l'héritier du clan, moi comme vous l'avez si bien souligné plus tôt… En tant qu'héritière et dirigeante du clan NoSabaku je réclame la main de votre petite-fille comme vous en avez convenu avec mon père !

Le coup était gros et les enjeux tout autant, si le vieil homme acceptait leurs clans seraient unis et comme son père l'avait voulu les NoSabaku entreraient directement sous la protection des Kamizuru sans que les trois autres ne puissent rien y faire… Mais malgré tout le vieux borné pouvais toujours refuser de lui cédé cette victoire et d'assumer la guerre qui allait en découler. Alors qu'elle attendait toujours la réponse du vieil homme qui la fixait les mains jointes sur sa poitrine la voix de Chiyo se fit de nouveau entendre derrière elle.

\- Bien entendu si la jeune fille a été promise à un autre entre temps notre clan sera prêt à retirer sa réclamation mais si ce n'est pas le cas…

Exactement comme l'avais fait le chef de clan un peu plus tôt Chiyo tira un tanto au fini laqué d'un rouge carmin et dont le pommeau était décorer d'un scorpion, avant de le poser lentement sur la table.

\- Je vous propose la lame d'Akasuna no Sasori pour accomplir votre devoir.

La tension était palpable autour de la table tandis que les deux aïeul se foudroyait du regard en silence puis, finalement.

\- Jamais un clan n'aurait accepté un mariage de cette nature de mon temps, souligna-t-il… Mais les temps changent et il faut nous adapté pour prospéré ! Gari, vas chercher Kurotsushi qu'elle fasse la connaissance de sa fiancée.

Dire qu'un froid s'était abattu sur la salle à la déclaration aurais été bien plus qu'un doux euphémisme, mis à part le patriarche Kamizuru personne ne semblais ravis de la tournure que prenait les événements. Les Uchiwa et la Nara étaient allé très loin et avaient beaucoup perdu il y a treize ans pour éviter cette alliance et elle venait pourtant de se conclure sous leurs yeux. De son côté Temari n'était pas bien plus en joie à l'idée de devoir se marié avec une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré… Une fille qui plus est. Jusqu'as la fin elle avait espéré que l'Oyabun Kamizuru accepte le compromis proposer par sa grand-mère. Même Kiba Inuzuka, qui n'était pourtant pas connu pour sa capacité à bien interprété les relations entre les grandes familles, semblais bien se rendre compte qu'il ne sortirait rien de bon pour son clan de ce mariage.

\- Oonoki, tenta tout de même Itachi. Êtes-vous sure de vouloir emprunté cette voie ?

La menace à peine voilée dans sa voix ne semblas pas le moins du monde impressionner le vieillard qui lui répondit avec tout son aplomb.

\- Je ne voie pas en quoi mes décisions peuvent vous concerné Uchiwa ! Comme mademoiselle NoSabaku l'a souligné plus tôt l'entente que j'ai négocié avec Rosa ne concerne que mon clan et le siens. Si la tournure des évènements vous déplaît vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même et Shikaku pour m'avoir obligé à déterrer cette vieille histoire !

\- Mon père a été assassiné par les NoSabaku, Rappela le chef de clan.

\- Tout comme ma mère et mes frères ont été assassiné par les Uchiwa, intervint la blonde. C'est moi qui aurais encore une dette de sang à vous faire payer mais je ne m'en sers pas pour autant comme raison pour redémarrer un conflit stérile. Nous allons tous devoir faire abstraction du passé pour ne pas commettre de nouveau les mêmes erreurs.

Sans plus attendre Temari pris la boite en bois qu'avais apporté Shiyo pour la poser solennellement sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce donc, demanda le Nara.

\- J'avais prévu cela au cas où nous déboucherions sur une solution pacifique, considéré cela comme une preuve de bonne foi envers nos anciens ennemis. Le clan NoSabaku a décidé de rendre l'un de ses trophées de guerre pris au clan… Nara.

Intéresser malgré lui Shikaku observait maintenant la petite boite en bois précieux, laqué avec soins, visiblement envieux d'en soulever le couvercle, à la grande satisfaction de Temari qui poursuivi ses explications.

\- Il y a environ cinquante ans le frère de mon grand-père à épouser la fille ainée d'une famille ayant de l'influence sur le gouvernement de l'époque et bien entendu cette alliance n'a pas plus aux autres clans de la péninsule. C'est le clan Nara qui a été chargé de s'occuper de l'affaire et leur stratégie avait le mérite d'être plutôt simple. Kidnappé la jeune marié et la faire violé afin de discrédité ma famille et dans le meilleur de cas faire invalidé le mariage… Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, la jeune femme a résisté plus que prévu et Shikaba Nara, votre Oyabun de l'époque, a été grièvement blesser. Nous vous rendons ce qui a été pris à votre famille lors de cet incident.

Sur ces mots la blonde souleva lentement le couvercle de la boite pour en sortir un petit bocal emplis d'un liquide trouble ou flottait deux petites masses difficilement identifiables.

\- Vous serez sans doute ravis de pouvoir enterrer les testicules de votre grand-père auprès de son corps.

Voir le malaise évident provoqué par la vue des organes génitaux flottant dans le formol chez les membres masculin de l'assistance réjouis particulièrement la jeune fille et Chiyo ne se privas pas pour en ajouter une couche.

\- Heureusement que j'avais encore de bonne dents à l'époque !

Cette fois la blonde pu presque percevoir le frisson généralisé de ses vis-à-vis et Shikaku se décida à saisir le bocal du bout des doigts afin de le remettre dans sa boite pour le retirer de leur vue.

\- J'accepte avec… joie, votre présent, se força-t-il à dire pour préserver les apparences.

La jeune dirigeante du clan NoSabaku ne pouvait nier être drôlement fière d'elle, même si elle avait dû sortir le grand jeu avec ce mariage homosexuel et les testicules tranché de son aïeul elle était enfin parvenu à déstabilisé Shikaku Nara, un exploit en soit. Pour être certaine de ne pas laisser passer cette chance unique Temari ne put s'empêcher une dernière petite remarque pour celui qui avait autrefois défait son père.

\- Vous m'en voyez honorer, avec mon mariage prochain j'espère que ce présent saura rapprocher nos familles et éviter que les erreurs du passé ne se répètent.

La menace était juste assez subtile pour ne pas provoquer d'esclandre mais personne dans la salle l'allusion et les similitudes entre les deux histoires. C'est sur cette dernière remarque que quelqu'un toqua au cadre du panneau coulissant qui glissa sur le côté pour laisser place à une adolescente qui devait avoir environ quinze ans. Devinant sans peine qu'elle devait avoir sa promise sous les yeux Temari se surpris à la détailler attentivement alors qu'elle marchait vers son grand-père. Ses courts cheveux du même noir que son kimono de cérémonie contrastait avec la pâleur relative de son teint de peau. Pour ce que laissait voir les multiples couches de sa tenue pour sa physionomie elle devait être assez svelte et sans doute plutôt jolie dans son genre.

« Au moins je ne vais pas devoir me marier avec un laideron » Tenta de se consoler la blonde sans grand succès.

\- Vous m'avez fait demander grand-père.

« Elle semble bien élevé en plus… Si ça se trouve elle vas juste poliment se laisser faire comme le devrais toute bonne fille de chef de clan. »

\- Kurotsuchi, voici Temari NoSabaku, la chef du clan NoSabaku, la présenta le vieil homme en la désignant du bras.

Lentement la noiraude se tourna pour lui faire face et s'inclina en un mouvement parfaitement calculé avant de revenir au vieil Oonoki.

\- Il y a treize ans le père de mademoiselle NoSabaku et moi-même avons convenu d'allié nos deux familles et de celer ce pacte par un mariage… Tu vas donc épouser cette demoiselle !

Temari fut surprise de la façon plutôt abrupte du vieille homme d'abordé la question mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de la réaction de sa jeune descendante.

\- NON MAIS TU ES DEVENU TOTALEMENT SÉNILE ESPÈCE DE VIEUX TARÉ !

* * *

Le vieillard maintenant seul dans sa limousine blindé se laissa enfin aller et éclata de rire face à Gari qui le regardais sans réagir même si lui aussi se sentait immensément soulagé par la tournure qu'avais pris la rencontre mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi en présence de son Oyabun. Cette soirée aurais dû signé le début de leur fin et ce sous la plume de Shikaku Nara, si tout s'était dérouler normalement Shikamaru aurais épousé la jeune Temari et pris le contrôle de son clan. Sasuke, le frère cadet d'Itachi aurait quant à lui épouser la grande sœur de cet idiot d'Inuzuka isolant ainsi totalement leur clan des autres les mettant dans la même situation délicate que celle des NoSabaku il y a dix-huit ans.

S'était la façon d'opérer de Shikaku Nara, traité les clans et leur membres comme de simple pièce de gô et chaque mariage, assassina ou alliance n'était qu'un simple mouvement sur le damier, une partie d'une stratégie longuement réfléchie. C'est en agissant ainsi que lui, son père et son grand-père avait mené leur barque pour finalement élever le clan Nara dans les plus hautes sphères. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient orchestré la chute des NoSabaku… Et pourtant, malgré la virtuosité dont il faisait preuve à ce petit jeu, ce soir Shikaku Nara avait été humilié par une gamine, fille d'un ennemi déjà vaincu de surcroît. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu bouger une seule de ses pièces elle avait tout simplement mis le feu au plateau de jeu et le Nara avait eu trop peur de se bruler les doigts en manœuvrant ses pièces. Résultat, ce serais son clan qui bénéficierait des ressources financière de l'ancien clan de Rosa et au vus de la nouvelle politique de cette famille sa petite fille avait de bonne chance de pouvoir de fini par y occuper une position d'influence. Lui-même avait cru les pauvres NoSabaku fini i peine quelques heures mais visiblement il s'était tromper… Cette famille n'avais visiblement pas dit son dernier mot.

Malgré la crise qu'elle avait faite devant son grand-père et les autres grands pontes du crime organiser japonais Kurotsuchi n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier aux ordres de son aïeul. On ne lui avait laissé le temps que de prendre le strict nécessaire dans la chambre qu'elle occupais à l'hôtel, quelques vêtements et article de toilette rapidement empiler dans un sac, avant de la remettre à sa nouvelle « famille ». Un inconnu l'avais ensuite pratiquement catapulté dans une voiture blindé ou elle avait finalement due attendre plusieurs minutes l'arrivée de sa toute nouvelle promise qui avait de toute évidence eu du mal a écourté certaine modalité avec les autres clans.

Franchement, avec toute cette précipitation, elle avait encore du mal à croire ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, étant la dernière descendante directe de l'Oyabun Kamizuru elle ne savait que trop bien que le jour où elle serait obligé d'épouser quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour le bien du clan finirait par arriver mais quand bien même… Une fille… Et tout d'abord comment cette blondasse avait-t-elle bien pu faire pour arriver à diriger un clan de Yakuza. Si s'était possible ça se saurais… Et elle se serait déjà débrouiller pour le faire de son côté. Et surtout pourquoi son grand-père l'avait-t-elle donné à un petit clan dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom et qui semblais être implanté à l'étranger en plus, tout ça était totalement absurde et ridicule.

Elle était toujours plongée dans ses sombres pensées quand la portière s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la cible de son trouble.

\- J'ai pris des disposition avec ton grand-père, le plus gros de ton bagage devrais être arriver en Malaisie avant nous, nous allons prendre une semaine pour y arriver alors si tu crois manquer de vêtement ou autre chose donne ta taille à notre chauffeur, il iras te cherché ce qu'il te faut avant que le bateau n'appareille.

\- La Malaisie !? Un bateau !? Pourquoi on va en Malaisie et pourquoi en bateau, ça vas nous prendre une plombe ! Et en plus je viens d'apprendre que je vais devoir me marié avec toi, tu pourrais au moins prendre le temps de te présenter !

Temari ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la répartie de sa promise, visiblement elle n'était pas tombé sur une petite potiche sans caractère.

\- Désolé, tu as parfaitement raison mais ce soir j'ai fait exploser le point de dépôt des Inuzuka, j'ai totalement ignoré les fier Uchiwa et j'ai ridiculisé Shikaku Nara trois fois de suite en moins de trente minutes alors disons que je préférerais éviter tout ce qui pourrais retarder notre départ du pays le plus rapidement possible.

Stupéfaite la noiraude resta silencieuse un bon moment avant de se reprendre.

\- Attend, tu as fait quoi aux Nara au juste ?

\- J'ai refusé d'épouser leur héritier sous prétexte qu'il se prostitue, je me suis débrouiller pour me fiancé avec toi pour faire échouer son plan de prise de contrôle de mon clan et finalement je lui ai rendu les testicules tranché de son grand-père et tout ça devant ses rivaux et ses alliés… Je crois que c'est tout.

\- …

\- Toujours des objections ?

\- Mais putain, on attend quoi pour partir, qu'ils viennent nous faire la peau en personne ? Merde, tous les assassins et les tueurs à gage de la ville doivent déjà être après nous !

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, déclara Chiyo alors qu'elle se glissait dans la voiture à son tour. Mais le temps que les hommes finissent de se mettre en place nous devrions déjà avoir quitté la ville et… Voir la tête de Shikaku Nara alors qu'il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire valais amplement le mal qu'on s'est donner pour organiser notre fuite.

* * *

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui grande-sœur, tous les invité sont arrivé, Ibiki ses filles sont en place et la sécurité n'as rien repérer de suspect autour de la colline.

\- Parfait, ou es grand-mère ?

\- Avec mademoiselle Kamizuru, elle va venir vous retrouver devant le sanctuaire quand le moment seras venu.

Temari remercia Baki qui partit inspecté la sécurité du temple. Précautions inutiles pour ceux connaissant l'endroit et le maitre des lieux mais il fallait bien donner le change, déjà que trouver un temple shinto en Malaisie n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus commun… L'homme qui servait de prêtre au temple était lui aussi loin de s'approcher de l'archétype du religieux ordinaire.

Ibiki Morino était bel et bien le fils ainé d'une famille vivant dans un sanctuaire de la région de Nagoya mais n'étant pas intéressé à prendre la relève de son père à cette époque il avait laissé cette responsabilité à son petit frère avent de partir pour la ville. Une fois installé à Tokyo il s'était rapidement fait repérer par les hommes du clan NoSabaku qui avait vu en lui le potentiel d'un « bon » Yakuza. Après plusieurs années de loyaux services pour le clan il était devenu l'un des fidèles seconds de son père, au même titre que Baki, mais ses activités avaient pris fin abruptement. Au cœur d'une échauffourée avec des assassins du clan Uchiwa un petit garçon avait été fauché par l'une de ses balles et, respectant le Ninkiodo à la lettre, il était allé lui-même se rendre à la police.

Ce n'est que deux ans après leur arrivée ici qu'il était revenu à la porte de son père, couvert de cicatrice due aux traitements subis aux mains de leurs ennemis pendant son incarcération et s'en voulant toujours sincèrement de la mort du petit innocent. Plutôt que de profité de la situation pour disparaitre et se refaire une vie ailleurs il était venu voir son chef pour demander l'autorisation que quitter la famille pour retourner vivre au temple familial… Rosa refuse net. À cet époque ils étaient toujours étroitement surveiller par leurs ennemis Japonais et permettre à un homme ayant occupé la position d'Ibiki d'y retourné aurais signé son arrêt de mort. À la place il avait fait l'acquisition d'un grand terrain en plein cœur de leur territoire, une colline boisée qui servait de parc publique, et il avait mis à sa disposition tous les moyens financiers pour faire construire son propre temple ici à Miri. Le tout avait été aménagé selon la plus stricte tradition Shinto et cette aventure avait rencontré un succès surprenant. Ibiki gérait le temple de main de maitre et célébrait scrupuleusement chaque fête religieuse comme le lui avait enseigné son père dans son enfance et toute la communauté japonaise de la ville s'était mise à fréquenté assidument le sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui le temple était devenu totalement indépendant, deux ans après l'ouverture du temple son père avait enfin libéré Ibiki de ses services, et jamais le clan ne lui avait réclamé de taxe… Bien entendu le nouveau prêtre avait su se montrer reconnaissant pour la nouvelle vie qui lui avait été offerte et il avait donc immédiatement accepté de célébrer le mariage de Temari et ce malgré son caractère particulier.

De ce fait Temari se trouvait maintenant dans le bâtiment administratif de temple, qui servait également de lieux de résidence à Ibiki, ou elle avait revêtue un kimono de cérémonie blanc et Kurotsuchi était de l'autre côté du sanctuaire sans doute en train de finir de se préparer avec l'aide de Chiyo.

\- Bon, quand faut y aller…

Se redressant la blonde regarda une dernière fois sa tenue et s'assura que sa coiffe était toujours bien en place avant de faire glisser le panneau donnant sur l'extérieur ou l'attendais deux adolescentes vêtue de la tenue blanche et rouge des vierge du temple.

\- Ça à beau faire des années c'est toujours aussi drôle de te voir dans cette tenue Alice, dit Temari en souriant à son amie.

\- Tu peux bien parler, c'est toi qui qui es habiller en jeune mariée !

La jeune miko, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus que Temari, allais dans la même école qu'elle et vivait dans l'enceinte du temple depuis sa fondation. Quelques jours après le début des travaux une fillette blonde en haillons avait croisé la route d'Ibiki et malgré son aspect peu engageant lui avait quémandé un peu de nourriture. La longue période de conflit qui venait de se terminé avait fait son lot d'innocente victimes et la petite fille faisait partit des trop nombreux orphelins qui hantait à cet époque les rues de Miri vivant de la mendicité.

Plutôt que de lui donner à manger il lui avait donné un foyer ainsi qu'une éducation, et elle n'avait été que la première d'une longue liste. À ce jour le temple recueillait une vingtaine d'enfants et d'adolescent orphelins ainsi que deux bambins, accidents de travail de prostitué travaillant sous les ordres des NoSabaku. S'était devenu une blague récurrente que de dire en riant que l'anciens yakuza aurait plutôt du fondé un orphelinat à la place d'un temple si s'était pour en arriver à ce résultat. Ibiki avait même dû faire construire un nouveau bâtiment sur le complexe pour servir de dortoir à ses petits protégés qui, maintenant, servaient tous le temple d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qu'as cela ne tienne aucun des résidents de l'endroit ne trouvait à se plaindre de sa vie au sanctuaire même si, parfois, Temari se demandais quelle genre d'éducation Ibiki pouvait bien leur donner… Chose sur certains évènements impliquant les résidents du lieu l'avait convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas que des liturgies et des danses religieuses qui s'enseignaient entre ces murs.

Par exemple, deux ans auparavant, un groupe de touristes japonais était passé par le sanctuaire et Alice, respectant un vieux stéréotype, qui balayait les marche de pierre de l'allée s'était trouver à être de leur gout. La jeune fille elle-même ne savait pas ce qui avait pu prendre au groupe de garçons, une envie soudaine inspirer par l'alcool, un vieux fantasme refouler ou encore la simple excitation de tomber sur un jeune et joli miko blonde et caucasienne. Dans tous les cas ils avaient tenté de l'enlever pour lui faire les Kamis seuls savaient quoi… Finalement quand la police, prévenu par des témoins de la scène, étaient arrivé sur place ils avaient dû faire emporter quatre des jeunes hommes à l'hôpital tandis que le cinquième nettoyait leur sang répandue sur les pierres du sanctuaire sous l'œil vigilant de la petite prêtresse de quatorze ans.

Cet évènement en particulier et quelques autres avaient fini par faire comprendre aux habitants du coin que le prêtre scarifié n'était pas la seule personne dont il fallait se méfier dans ce sanctuaire. Temari non plus ne savait pas pourquoi Ibiki avait ainsi formé ses petits protégé mais chose sure son mariage serais sans doute l'un des évènements les plus sécuriser de l'histoire de la ville… Et il y avait de bonne raison avec les invités présents aujourd'hui. Sans parler des trois autres chefs de familles le maire était également présent sans parler d'Oonoki et, ironiquement, du chef de la police. Dire que s'il avait mis aux arrêts toutes les personnes avec qui il allait bientôt boire au point d'en rouler sous la table il aurait enrayé toute la criminalité de sa ville en une seule fois.

Arriver au coin du temple les trois adolescentes rencontrèrent Chiyo, qui la seconderais bientôt en tant que témoin. En temps normal ce rôle aurais dut revenir à l'un des membres de sa famille, dans le meilleur des mondes ça aurais été son père ou sa mère qui l'aurais conduite à l'autel mais dans un monde parfaite elle n'aurait sans doute pas eu à se marié avec une fille… Dans tous les cas la vieille femme était sans doute la dernière personne en vie qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un membre de sa famille.

\- Le document est prêt ? Lui demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Oui, entre les mains d'Ibiki et fraichement signé par le maire, mais pour l'instant il y a plus important ma petite.

\- Quoi donc, demanda la blonde craignant que quelque chose ne vienne troubler la cérémonie dont dépendais la survie de son clan.

Lentement la vieille vint tout près d''elle pour la saisir par les épaules et la regarder des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu es ravissante ma petite, profite bien de cette journées, c'est la tienne.

Soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse de rien de grave la blonde poussa un profond soupire avant de faire les gros yeux à la vieille femme.

\- Chiyo, arrête avec ça, cette journée n'a rien de particulier sinon le fait qu'elle va m'obliger à passer le reste de ma vie avec une personne qui n'a même pas le mérite de m'attirer physiquement !

\- Pourtant la petite Kurotsuchi est très attirante, se moqua la vieille.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, et alors ? Ta mère et moi avons toute deux eu droit à un mariage arrangé, et je peux te dire que ton grand-oncle était l'un des hommes les plus laid du clan, ça ne nous as pas empêché d'avoir de l'affection pour nos époux… Ta mère en est même venue à aimer le sien.

\- Oui mais vous n'avez pas été marié à une femme !

\- Je l'admets… Quoi que c'est peut-être un mal pour un bien, les femmes font certaines choses bien mieux que les hommes, lui dit la vieille tout bas avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Ne compte pas trop sur ça, soupira Temari que l'idée n'enchantait pas vraiment.

\- Pardon, que dit tu, tu devrais savoir qu'à mon âge mes oreilles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Temari souriait toujours à son arriver face aux portes du sanctuaire, l'échange avait eu le mérite de la détendre un peu… S'était tout aussi bien car dans un instant elle se retrouverait marié à la petite fille de l'un des plus grand ennemis de son père, une adolescente qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux semaines et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Finalement la dite jeune femme tourna le coin du bâtiment pour venir la rejoindre sur l'allée central, au bras de son grand-père, vêtue tout comme elle d'un kimono blanc et d'un coiffe ridicule.

\- Ne t'en fait pas petite, je suis sure que tout vas bien se passer. Vous allez vous habituer l'une à l'autre et vous rapprocher.

\- Je l'espère…

Jamais la blonde n'avais été aussi sincère de sa vie. Oonoki était arrivé à Miri la veille et après une longue visite dans les appartements temporaire de sa petite-fille il était venu la voir pour avoir avec elle une discussion qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer… Enfin si on pouvait appeler discussion le la tirade qu'il avait lancé d'entré de jeu.

« Je ne passerais pas par quatre chemin, j'ai bien voulu jouer à ton petit jeu et me plier à tes règles mais maintenant je compte bien t'obliger à t'y tenir petite. Comme convenu mon clan vas soutenir le tiens et tout faire pour empêcher les Uchiwa, les Inuzuka et la Nara de vous faire des problèmes. En contre partit ton organisation vas soutenir ma famille financièrement et nous aider à développer nos affaires à l'étranger… Mais tout ça c'est seulement à la condition que ce mariage fonctionne. S'il arrive malheur à ma petite-fille à cause de tes ennemis j'annule cet entente, si tu ne respectes pas cet accord de mariage j'annule cet entente, si jamais notre entente doit être annulé… Crois-moi petite, les autres clans seront ton dernier souci, je vais détruire tout ce que ton père et toi avez bâtit dans cette ville. Tu as fait un pari, tu as battu Shikaku à son propre jeu, félicitation… Maintenant il faut passer à la caisse, demain tu vas formuler tes vœux de mariage et tu vas t'y tenir. Je ne tolérerais pas que quelqu'un entache l'honneur de mon clan, que ce soit toi ou Kurotsuchi. Elle aussi est prévenue et j'espère avoir été suffisamment claire. »

Temari ne pouvais décidément pas retirer ça au vieil Oonoki, sa menace avait été très claire et sitôt formulé il était repartit sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'espéré ma petite, j'ai déjà pris des dispositions.

\- Des dispositions ?

\- Oh que oui, sitôt revenu dans tes cartier les filles vont vous enfermé dans ta chambre, la climatisation au maximum, totalement nue et un seul futon à disposition… Je ne voie pas quoi faire de plus pour vous motiver pour votre nuit de noce, ricana la vieille.

Lentement la blonde se tourna vers son amie qui se contenta de lui sourire en haussant les épaules.

\- Désolé Temari, elle me fait plus peur que toi.

La jeune chef de clan aurais bien voulu dire quelque chose, tenter de les arrêter avant que l'inévitable ne survienne mais à cet instant sa fiancé et son grand-père arrivèrent à leur hauteur et elle ne put rien dire de peur que son nouvel associé ne l'entende.

Enfin bon, mis à part la partie scabreuse sur sa nuit de noce la jeune femme priait pour que son ainée ai dit vrai, entre sa nouvelle vie de couple, la fin de ses études, la gestion de son clan et ses ennemis qui pourrais ne pas apprécier sa nouvelle alliance… Les prochains mois, voir les prochaines années, seraient certainement bien remplis.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le centre d'éducation de Miri était un établissement relativement récent, i peine quelques années le complexe actuel n'existait pas et tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver à cet endroit s'était un vieux bâtiment d'architecture colonial. Cela faisait deux mois que Kurotsushi fréquentait cet établissement et pourtant elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire, même si avant son entré Temari lui avait expliqué ce qu'était cet école et pourquoi elle avait été construite.

Dans les faits le centre était une école privée réservé aux jeunes de cinq à dix-huit ans provenant des quatre familles. C'était l'anglais qui avait eu cette idée lors des négociations de paix ayant mené à la fin de la guerre. Si chaque famille envoyait ses enfants dans le même établissement, du simple homme de main aux puissants chefs, cela limiterait les risques d'une attaque de l'une des factions envers la relève des autres. Théoriquement l'idée se défendait mais dans la pratique s'était une tout autre histoire, avec le temps l'école était devenue une véritable poudrière. Il devait y avoir près de deux cent maffieux de tout horizon patrouillant sans cesse les rues du cartier de jour comme de nuit… Et si ça n'avait été que de ça.

Toute sa scolarité la jeune fille l'avait passé dans le plus prestigieux établissement privé réservé aux jeunes filles de bonne famille de l'archipel nippon. Cette école était tellement ancrée dans ses traditions que même son uniforme, une longue robe bien sage aux couleurs de l'établissement, n'avait pas changées depuis un siècle. Dire qu'elle s'était sentie dépayser la première fois qu'elle avait enfilé l'ensemble jupe noir, chemise blanche et blazer assortit aurais été bien plus qu'un euphémisme… Mais pas plus que le fait d'aller à l'école avec des armes bien en évidence sous sa veste soit totalement normale.

La veille de sa première journée Chiyo lui avait fait porter ses articles scolaires, son uniforme et un ensemble d'holster d'aisselle contenant un pistolet, un second chargeur et un poignard de combat. Le plus sérieusement du monde la vieille femme lui avait conseillé de se familier avec le Beretta tomcat, un pistolet de petit calibre, car il pourrait lui sauver la vie en classe. Honnêtement elle avait tout d'abord cru à une blague mais l'ainée des NoSabaku lui avait rapidement fait un bilan de la situation actuelle dans cet établissement et ce qu'elle avait constaté lors de sa première journée avait fini de l'obliger à admettre l'absurde réalité. Pratiquement tous les étudiants de plus de de quinze ans se présentait à l'école armé comme si cela était tout à fait normal. Quelques deux cent adolescents armés jusqu'aux dents, provenant d'un milieu violent à l'extrême, ayant tous eu dans leur famille au moins une victime au cours de la dernière guerre et forcé de côtoyer les ennemis ayant fait ces victimes quotidiennement… Pas étonnant de savoir que dans ces conditions les enseignants travaillant ici soit reconnu comme étant les mieux payer du pays, et de loin, grâce à une vertigineuse prime de risque.

Dans les semaines qui avait suivi, par pure curiosité, elle avait fait quelques recherches sur l'histoire de la ville et les origines de l'établissement et bien que n'étant pas particulièrement superstitieuse elle avait rapidement regretté d'en apprendre autant. L'emplacement même où se dressait les bâtiments composant le centre avait une histoire particulièrement morbide. En 1931 Miri n'était qu'une petite agglomération vivant principalement de la pêche et d'une ébauche d'industrie pétrolière lancé depuis près de vingt ans, c'est à cette époque que sir Elliot Orton s'y installa avec sa famille. L'homme avait perdu la majorité de sa fortune lors de la crise de 1929 et il avait donc décidé de quitter le Royaumes Unis avec tout ce qui lui restait pour tenter sa chance dans cet autre pays insulaire. C'est au hasard de ses voyages qu'il avait découvert cet endroit et en était tombé amoureux, rapidement il s'était procurer des terres pour y bâtir sa demeure et y aménager de grande plantation. Malheureusement pour lui les premières récoltes furent plus que décevante et c'est au bord du désastre qu'il découvrit sa planche de salut. Une rare variété de pavot qui poussait étonnamment bien sous les climats tropicaux de l'ile de Bornéo et moins de quatre ans plus tard la fortune de la famille Orton était refaite.

Malheureusement cette période marqua également le début des drames pour la famille britannique, la femme et les deux filles du noble, qui ne s'étaient jamais véritablement adapté au climat de Miri, s'étaient toute trois éteintes l'une après l'autre victime de la fièvre. Loin de se laisser abattre sir Elliot et ses deux fils survivant se jetèrent à corps perdu dans le travail. Les travaux sur l'immense manoir qu'ils avaient commencé à leur arriver furent achevé, plusieurs entrepôts furent édifiés en bord de mer, ils se lancèrent également dans l'exploitation du bois avant de financer le développement du port de la ville afin de pouvoir accueillir de grand navire de la marine marchande. C''est justement pendant ces travaux qu'eut lieu l'accident de chantier qui couta la vie à Henry, le cadet des fils Orton.

Encore une fois la tragédie ne freina pas les ardeurs des Orton, à l'aube de l'entrée en guerre de l'empire britannique en 1939 le domaine qu'ils avaient bâtit était méconnaissable. Plusieurs entrepôt avait été ajouté, le port comportait quatre grandes jetées en plus d'une nouvelle en construction, une tour de radiocommunication surplombait directement le manoir et une piste d'atterrissage avait été aménagé sur la suggestion de l'armée britannique. Le début du conflit en Europe ne se fit pas vraiment sentir dans la région, bien entendu des jeunes hommes prirent la mer pour le vieux continent pour servir sous les drapeaux mais la présence des japonais, malgré leur alliance avec l'Allemagne et l'Italie, n'inquiétait pas réellement la majorité des coloniaux.

Pour ceux qui avaient conquis et coloniser toute cette partie du monde depuis des siècles, s'y assurant une mainmise totale, les peuples asiatiques ne pouvaient représentés une réelle menace. Le petit, faible et stupide homme jaune n'était bon qu'as être une main d'œuvre docile aux mains de l'empire ou, au mieux, une chair à canon acceptable pour leurs armées… L'année 1941 allait prouver aux habitants des colonies européennes à quel point ils avaient sous-estimé la menace.

À la mi-décembre les mauvaises nouvelles se mirent à débouler l'une après l'autre, d'abord l'attaque sur Pearl Harbor suivi, pratiquement au même moment, par l'arrivé d'une flotte de débarquement japonaise près de la frontière entre la Malaisie et la Thaïlande. Deux jours plus tard les troupes britanniques déjà mise à mal apprirent que les deux plus puissants navires de guerre de la Royal Navy dans la région, les HMS Repulse et Prince of Wales, envoyer bombarder les troupes japonaises depuis la mer furent couler dans une bataille à sens unique contre l'aviation ennemie.

Finalement convaincu de l'urgence de la situation les Orton organisèrent leur fuite aussi rapidement que possible, usant de tous ses contacts le patriarche convainquit le capitaine du plus imposant cargo de la marine marchande à son port de l'aider à fuir. En moins de deux jours ils s'empressèrent de charger le navire au maximum du contenu de ses entrepôts ainsi que de tous les objets de valeurs qu'ils purent embarqués et le matin du douze décembre ils quittèrent le port. L'histoire s'arrêta là pour le navire et les deux derniers survivants de la famille Orton, personne ne sait s'ils espéraient rejoindre l'Australie ou encore l'Amérique du sud mais ils ne parvinrent jamais à destination, sans doute coulé par un sous-marin ou l'aviation japonaise qui faisant la chasse à la marine marchande.

Malgré tout le manoir ne resta pas à l'abandon bien longtemps, le surlendemain les premières troupes japonaises débarquèrent à Miri, un débarquement bien décevant puisque toutes les installations pétrolières avaient été sabotées et qu'un de leur navire fut coulé avec tout son équipage et ses soldats par un hydravion Hollandais. Les occupants décidèrent tout de même d'occuper la ville, le manoir quant à lui reçu ses derniers locataires alliés en mars 1942. Au début du mois le destroyer Néo-Zélandais Witte de With apparu à l'horizon au petit matin. Fortement endommagé et présumé perdu lors de la bataille de la mer de Java le navire avait plus dérivé que fuis hors de la zone des affrontements après avoir été frappé par deux obus de gros calibre. Le premier avait endommagé les gouvernes tandis que le second avait explosé sur le pont détruisant deux de ses canons et tuant plus du tiers de l'équipage. Protégé par un nuage de fumé opportun et leur gouverne en position neutre le navire s'était retrouvé bien au nord des affrontements mais dans une position impossible. Après quelques jours de navigations difficiles le destroyer moribond avait fini par s'échouer à une centaine de mètre des rivages de Miri avant de chavirer et sombrer. Des cent vingt-quatre membres d'équipage partit de Nouvelle-Zélande seuls cinquante-deux purent poser pieds à terre.

Craignant des représailles si jamais ils protégeaient les naufrager la population de la ville les livrèrent immédiatement à la garnison japonaise qui les emprisonnèrent les survivants dans des abris de fortune dans la cours du manoir. Rapidement les blesser moururent les uns après les autres de leurs mauvais traitements et quelques jours plus tard les trente derniers marins furent embarqués dans un navire de ravitaillements afin d'être envoyé dans l'un des camps de travail de Malaisie occidentale… Aucun d'entre eux ne survécu à ces années de captivités.

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent le manoir servit de baraquement pour la garnison et de centre de commandement pour une petite unité aérienne comportant à peine une dizaine d'appareils. Leur mission, plutôt simple, était de patouiller la région à la recherche de navire allié osant se risquer dans leurs eaux et tout se passa plutôt bien jusqu'en 1944 quand eut lieux la série d'affrontements qui serait plus tard appelé la bataille du golfe Leyte. Comme la totalité des groupes aériens basés au sol dans la région celui de Miri devait mener une série d'attaque contre la marine américaine en route pour prendre les Philippines… Cependant ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que leurs homonymes des grandes bases aériennes avaient déjà subis des pertes désastreuses lors de frappes préventives mené par l'aviation allié.

Beaucoup moins nombreux, sans aucun soutien et équipé d'appareils technologiquement dépassé la bataille avait rapidement tourné au massacre pour l'aviation nipponne. Au final un seul appareil était parvenu à revenir à la base de Miri mais lors de son approche finale une défaillance du moteur en provoqua l'explosion. Totalement hors de contrôle l'appareil fini par s'écraser contre la façade ouest du manoir ou avaient malheureusement été entreposé leurs maigres réserves de carburant et de munitions. L'explosion qui s'en suivi balaya la moitié du bâtiment avec ses occupants tandis que l'incendie qui s'en suivi en rasa le reste.

Leur groupe aérien décimé, la majorité de leurs officier décédé et leur système de communication hors service ce qui restait de l'équipe au sol sabota du mieux qu'elle le put la piste d'atterrissage avant d'abandonner Miri à bord d'un navire de ravitaillement. Le dernier ordre d'affectation connu de ces hommes les menait à l'ile d'Iwo Jima ou ils devaient aider à fortifier et défendre l'ile… Aucun ne fit partit des deux cent seize survivant de la bataille qui eut lieux quelques mois plus tard.

En tout et pour tout le manoir n'avais été sur pieds qu'as peine quinze ans, pendant cette période plus de deux cent personne y avait résidé mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour voir la fin de la guerre. L'endroit avait tout pour paraître en bonne place dans le palmarès des endroits les plus maudit au monde et pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de devenir une école pour enfant mafieux. Bien entendu le bâtiment ou était entré Kurotsushi pour la première fois il y a quelques semaines n'était pas le manoir Orton mais s'était tout comme. Cinq ans après la guerre Edward Hammer avait débarqué à Miri à la tête d'une immense fortune, dont la provenance était encore inconnue à ce jour, et après avoir entendu parler les villageois de l'histoire des restes carbonisés qui surplombait la ville il s'était pris d'une lubie. Il avait racheté la totalité des possessions de la famille décimé avant de faire reconstruire le manoir à l'identique pour finalement relancer toutes les opérations abandonner en 1942.

Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie Edward Hammer resta l'un des principaux moteurs économiques de la ville participant grandement à son développement et son fils repris le flambeau à sa mort. Ironiquement l'un comme l'autre ne résidèrent que de très courte période dans la métropole naissante, occupé qu'ils étaient à voyagé entre Singapour, Bangkok, Manille, Sidney, Hong Kong Tokyo et Kuala Lumpur pour établir un solide réseau commerciale à la fois licite et illicite. En fait pendant plus de trente ans le manoir ne fut habité que par quelques employer charger de l'entretien de lieux. Liam fut le premier Hammer à y élire résidence, ce bien avant de succéder à son père, mais rapidement le faste des lieux l'ennuya et il en déménagea laissant cette fois le bâtiment à l'abandon. Ce n'était qu'il y a dix ans, lors des négociations de paix entre les familles, qu'il lui avait enfin trouvé une nouvelle utilité.

Après avoir proposé son idée d'école commune pour les enfants de chaque famille il avait également proposé de faire don à la ville du manoir et de son spacieux domaine pour y établir la nouvelle institution. Il fallut un an de travaux et une véritable fortune en investissement privé pour rénover l'ancien manoir et construire les autres bâtiments nécessaires pour accueillir tous les étudiants attendus sans parler des autres installations. À la fin des travaux le centre occupait une surface impressionnante et comptait quatre édifices principaux, le tout ceinturé par un haut mur de maçonnerie soutenant lui-même un grillage tout aussi haut. Le manoir était maintenant encadré par deux longs bâtiments de quatre étages construits sur le modèle des écoles japonaise.

Le bâtiment est était occupé par les petites classes, les enfants âgés de cinq à onze ans ainsi que les locaux des services de garde pour les tout petits trop jeunes pour être scolariser. En plus on y trouvait les bureaux des enseignants de cette aile, un réfectoire et une salle polyvalente. Le bâtiment ouest quant à lui accueillait les classes d'élèves de onze à quinze ans, tout comme le bâtiment est un réfectoire et les bureaux des enseignants ainsi qu'un amphithéâtre servant régulièrement de salle de conférence y avaient été aménagé. L'ancien manoir quant à lui, rebaptisé le pavillon Orton à la demande de Liam, recevait les classes les plus âgés, ceux de quinze à dix-huit ans, ainsi que les locaux de la direction et l'accueil de l'école. Bien entendu ce pavillon était beaucoup moins grand que les deux autres mais ce n'était pas vraiment un problème puisqu'arriver à ce niveau les classe étaient beaucoup moins fournis et majoritairement composer de filles. Arriver à cet âge il n'était pas rare de voir les garçons cesser leurs études pour intégrer leurs organisations respectives afin de s'y faire un nom au plus tôt.

Directement derrière le pavillon, refermant le quadrilatère formé avec les deux ailes de l'école, se trouvait le bâtiment sportif ou l'on pouvait trouver un gymnase et plusieurs locaux réservé aux activités extrascolaires ainsi que les vestiaire et douches des élèves. Pour ce qui était des installations sportives extérieur l'est du gymnase était occupé par une piscine extérieure tandis qu'as l'ouest on pouvait trouver quatre cours de tennis. Le terrain à l'ouest des bâtiments scolaire était quant à lui occupé par une piste d'athlétisme ceinturant un terrain de soccer et pour finir, derrière le gymnase, il y avait l'installation qui avait réjouis le cœur de la nouvelle mariée.

La journée de son arrivée Temari s'était chargée de lui faire visiter la totalité des installations pour qu'elle puisse s'y retrouver et le dernier endroit qu'elle avait découvert, cacher derrière le gymnase, fut le dojo de kyudo. À ce moment plusieurs filles étaient sagement assises en seiza sur le sol du shajo pour observer les six d'entre elles qui s'exécutaient devant elles. Du kyudo, sept ans auparavant son grand-père l'avait punie d'un impair lors d'une rencontre importante en l'obligeant à pratiquer cet art martial bien particulier.

« Ça vas peut-être bien t'inculqué un peu de discipline et de maitrise de soi ! » S'était-t-il exclamé rouge de colère après qu'elle ait interrompu une réunion importante.

Rapidement la fillette s'était découvert une véritable passion pour cette discipline, même si le respect du décorum lié à l'exercice l'avait toujours un peu rebuté. Au final elle avait dû abandonner le kyudo lors de son entré à son collège privé, faute de club sur place, cependant l'école était fière de son équipe de tir à l'arc de compétition. Abandonnant avec regret le yumi de bambou pour un arc de fibre de carbone de style occidentale elle avait intégré l'équipe avec de solides bases qui lui avait permis de rapidement se hisser au rang d'as … Position qu'elle avait dû abandonner en catastrophe pour venir se marier en Malaisie.

\- Tu es venu décocher quelques flèches ?

Levant les yeux la noiraude s'aperçue que, perdu dans ses pensées au sortir de sa classe, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au pied dojo ou Alice se trouvait déjà, en tenue et arc à la main.

« Pourquoi pas » Se dit-elle avant de se déchausser pour monter sur shajo.

À pas mesurer elle se rendit à la pièce servant à entreposer l'équipement des membres pour enfiler son muneate par dessue sa chemise d'uniforme, encordé son arc, mettre son gant de protection et se saisir de quelques flèches avant de rejoindre son ainée. Dans un autre dojo elle aurait dû passer par le vestiaire pour enfiler son kyudo-gi mais heureusement pour elle la responsable des lieux était quelque peu laxiste à ce sujet. Finalement prête elle prit position près d'Alice et attendit qu'elle ait terminé son tir pour faire trois grands pas en avant et se mettre en position dans le couloir voisin du siens. Enchainant les positions dans un mouvement le plus fluide possible elle finit par laisser filer sa flèche qui se ficha tout juste à la limite extérieure du petit cercle central de sa cible… Pas mal pour un premier tir à trente mètres, et rapidement elle fut rejointe par un second trait qui se planta tout juste à la même distance mais de l'autre côté du cercle.

Kurotsushi se tourna légèrement vers Alice qui se contenta de lui envoyer un petit clin d'œil sans dire un mot. Relevant le défi la jeune japonaise encocha la seconde flèche qu'elle avait en main, tendit et relâcha sa corde. Cette fois son trait fila exactement entre les deux précédents mais légèrement trop haut pour être en plein cœur de la cible. À la réplique la blonde réussie elle aussi à trouver le milieu mais un poil trop bas cette fois-ci. Le prochain tir demanderait une précision diabolique et une chance de cocu pour réussir à se glisser entre les quatre premières flèches encadrantes presque parfaitement le centre de la cible. Prenant une profonde inspiration Kurotsushi mobilisa toute sa concentration et son expérience, se saisie de deux nouvelles flèches sans quitter son objectif des yeux pour finalement décocher un tir parfait… Qui atteignit en plein cœur la cible se trouvant face à Alice.

Répondant à la provocation la jeune miko décocha à son tour un tir parfait dans la cible délaisser par la noiraude. Sans un mot les deux archères se saluèrent avant de saisir de nouvelles flèches et de se positionnes devant la cible suivante.

À l'époque où elle avait débuté cet art martial Kurotsushi avait eu bien du mal à considérer le kyudo comme était un sport de compétition. Comme son premier sensei le lui avait enseigné elle considérant davantage la discipline comme une lutte contre elle-même, un duel constant l'opposant à son corps et son esprit dans la recherche de la perfection du mouvement. Bien entendu ses années de compétition de tir à l'arc avait fait évoluer sa perception de l'archerie et depuis son arrivé à Miri elle pouvait enfin exploiter à son plein potentiel tous les aspects des techniques qu'elle avait assimilées au cour des années… Et flèches après flèches elle se laissait grisé par ce sentiment.

* * *

Le spectacle qu'elles offraient était fascinant, Temari savait déjà qu'Alice était une grande archère, Ibiki lui avait même avouer une fois que la seule autre personne qu'il avait vu faire preuve d'autant de concentration pendant un tir était un tireur d'élite des Rangers japonais… Mais Kurotsushi !? Apprendre que sa nouvelle épouse avait le même passe-temps que sa meilleure amie et garde du corps était une chose mais la voir faire jeu égale ainsi face la jeune miko en était une autre.

Leurs concentrations était tel qu'elles n'avaient même pas remarqué son arrivé ainsi que celle du reste des cadettes du club. Impressionner par la démonstration elles s'étaient sagement mise en rang derrière elles et s'empressait le plus discrètement possible d'emprunter le yatorimichi pour récupérer leurs flèches sitôt que les cibles devenaient inutilisables.

La blonde sourie en repensant au visage de Kurotsushi la première fois qu'elles les avaient vues. Normalement de simples cercles concentriques bicolore étaient utiliser dans un dojo de kyudo, pas dans celui-ci, depuis le début de leur échange les deux jeunes femmes décochaient flèches après flèches sur des cible à silhouette humaine emprunté au service de police… Ceci dit elle ne pouvait que constaté que la jeune fille s'était rapidement adaptée. Les deux archères continuaient inlassablement leurs exercices semblant n'éprouver aucune fatigue malgré la sueur perlant dur leurs visages fermé et crispé par la concentration. Un instant Temari ne put s'empêcher de les imaginer face à face, vêtue d'armures de l'époque Heian, chacune championne de leurs armées et s'échangeant trait sur trait… En fait elles avaient vraiment l'air de s'amuser.

Temari était plutôt soulagé que Kurotsushi ai réussi à trouver sa place aussi rapidement dans cette école et ce sans avoir causer trop de remous. Avec le temps il s'était tisser une toile politique, qui bien qu'a plus petite échelle, était très similaire à celle de la ville au sein de l'établissement. Si les plus petit arrivait à jouer ensemble sans se soucier de leur nom de famille ou de l'affiliation de leurs parents les plus vieux menait une dure lutte pour le « contrôle » de l'école et cette petite guerre se déroulait sur le plan des activités extrascolaire.

Au cours des années de nombreux clubs avaient vu le jour et il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant que les différentes factions ne se les séparent aussi clairement que l'était la ville par la croix. Au départ tout cela avait débuter avec les trois clubs de combat initialement créé et financé par les familles elles-mêmes afin que leurs jeunes aient un minimum de formation… Un genre de jeunesse mafieuse ou n'était accepter que les garçons.

Pour les Koskov il y avait le club d'auto-défense… Un nom plutôt mal porté selon la blonde. Le responsable et entraineur était un vieux Russe ne sachant parler aucune autre langue que celle de la mère patrie et qui dans son jeune temps avait fait partie des unités de contre-insurrection de l'armée rouge sous l'U.R.S.S. Temari l'avait déjà vu expliquer à un jeune de douze ans comment poignardé un homme à la nuque afin qu'il meure dans l'instant et sans un bruit.

Les Fabbri de leur côté avaient fondé le club de jeu de survie. Ils s'étaient faits accorder tout le sous-sol du bâtiment est ou ils passaient tout leur temps à simuler des fusillades en utilisant des répliques d'armes projetant de petites billes inoffensives sous la supervision d'un ancien des forces d'intervention de la police de Singapour.

Pour le clan de Temari ils s'étaient faits accorder un local voisin de celui d'auto défense ou Ayate, un de ses jeunes yakuza, enseignait le kendo moderne… Enfin bon, ce qu'il leur montrait ressemblait plus au combat de rue armé qu'a la discipline millénaire mais l'important était l'efficacité de la discipline.

Pour ce qui était des autres clubs ils répondaient pratiquement tous de l'un ou l'autre de ces trois-là pour leur « protection » en échange d'un pourcentage de leur budget… Et personne n'avait rien à y redire. Il n'y avait que trois exceptions au sein de ce système, les équipes de soccer et de basketball, sport d'équipe oblige, et le club de kyudo… En fait ce club avait été fondé par Alice elle-même alors qu'elle commençait tout juste ses classes intermédiaires, il avait entièrement été financé par le temple et pratiquement tous ses membres en était les résidents. Dès le début la jeune miko avait prôner la neutralité de son club et acceptait toute personnes voulant s'y inscrire sans aucune discrimination, une chance pour Kurotsuchi. Une seule fois quelques membres du club d'auto-défense s'étaient risquer à chercher des noises à la petite blonde et le sors qu'elle leur avait réservé avait convaincu tout le monde de laisser le petit club d'archerie en paix.

Le plus drôle dans l'histoire était que la passion de la jeune prêtresse pour le kyudo était le fruit d'une méprise due à son innocence enfantine de l'époque. Alors qu'Ibiki venait tout juste de la recueillir la petite avait exiger de travailler pour mériter son toit et ses repas, fierté de gamine des rues, et le prêtre lui avait proposer de remplir le rôle de vierge du temple. Bien entendu il avait pris soins de lui enseigner les tâches et responsabilité venant avec cette fonction mais la petite avait tout de même fait ses propres recherches… Sur internet. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour tomber sur « Mayumi la petite miko », un dessin animé japonais racontant le quotidien d'une petite miko vivant dans le temple familial et chassant les vilains yokai à l'aide de son arc sacré. Faisant directement partie du public cible à cette époque Alice avait littéralement dévorer les quatre-vingt épisodes de la série marquant ainsi profondément son imaginaire de fillette. Le seul problème était que cette série n'était qu'un ramassis de cliché et de stéréotypes destiné aux préadolescentes qui avait eu pour seul bon côté de l'intéressée au kyudo.

\- Mademoiselle Temari, souffla le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

Revenant sur terre la blonde se rappela la raison de sa visite en compagnie de Kidomaru.

\- Les filles, lança-t-elle entre deux flèches.

Alice fut la première à remarquer sa présence ainsi que celle du reste de son club qui admirait toujours le spectacle. S'immobilisant elle salua Kurotsuchi comme le voulait l'usage avant de se reculer pour désencordé son arc.

\- D'accord, démonstration terminée, tout le monde sais ce qu'il a à faire alors commencer vos exercices !

La noiraude de son côté s'approcha de sa femme tout en essuyant la sueur de son front.

\- Bonjour Temari, il y a un problème ?

\- Oui et non, j'imagine que ça va dépendre de toi mais avant je voulais te présenter Kidomaru, un ami de la famille.

L'adolescente n'avait eu besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre qui était le jeune homme et quel était ses liens avec la cheffe des NoSabaku. Tout comme les yakuzas les furyo japonais avait leur propre façon de s'habiller et de se tenir qui était parfaitement reconnaissable aux yeux avertit. Il n'était pas non plus surprenant de voir Temari le présenté comme un ami de la famille, donc un associé, toutes les grandes familles utilisait régulièrement des bandes de furyos pour les basses besognes ou encore les affaires ou le clan ne devait pas être impliquer. Cependant ce qu'elle ignorait c'était la situation particulière de Kidomaru.

Il était le fils unique de l'un de ses hommes de mains, un simple porte flingue qui n'avait pour seul qualité que sa fidélité envers son père, l'année précédente il avait voulu quitter l'école pour rejoindre officiellement le clan mais elle le lui avait refusé. À la place elle lui avait confié une mission bien particulière qui avait bénéficié aux quatre familles, détruire un réseau de trafic de drogue qui s'était implanté en ville.

Cela pouvait sembler étrange à dire puisque s'était les Fabbri qui avait le monopole de ce trafic mais à cette époque la situation aurait réellement pu mal tourner pour eux, voir dégénéré en une nouvelle guerre. Un nouveau joueur avait voulu s'implanté sur leurs territoires et sa stratégie d'invasion s'était révéler aussi insidieuse qu'efficace. D'abord ça n'avait été qu'une rumeur, un nouveau produit abordable qui permettait de passer de très bonne soirée, puis certains jeunes de la ville s'étaient mis à arpenter les boites de nuits et les fêtes étudiantes tout en distribuant de petites pilules blanches garantissant quelques heures d'euphorie suivi d'une redescente en douceur… Puis la vente avait débuté. Ils avaient appelé le produit « rictus » et il avait immédiatement fait fureur chez les jeunes et tous les revendeur connus étaient devenu les coqueluches de la nuit. La nouvelle drogue s'était répandue à une vitesse folle, presque aussi rapidement qu'était apparus les premiers cas d'addiction chez les consommateurs.

« Une belle petite merde bien conçue ! » Avait commenter Baki avec justesse.

Il ne fallait que quelques doses pour devenir accro et comme la durée des effets était plutôt courte… Il ne fallait que quelques semaines voire quelques mois pour les consommateurs ne tombent dans un véritable enfer. Avec les temps les effets positifs de la drogue allaient en s'amenuisant tandis que la dépendance restait toujours aussi intense, arriver à un certain point les victimes devait prendre trois, quatre voir cinq consommations par jour uniquement pour ne pas se sentir mal et c'est à ce moment que les prix avaient exploser. En moins d'une semaine le comprimé ne valant que deux ou trois ringgits avait passer à plus de trente la dose.

Honnêtement, jusqu'à ce point, Temari se foutait totalement du rictus, de ses junkies et de son distributeur, tout comme les italiens qui avait fini par y trouver leur affaire. Le rictus avait une trop faible part du marché pour affecter leurs affaires tandis que les nouveaux consommateurs venaient littéralement se jeter dans leurs bras pour combler les effets du manque avec les amphétamines, la cocaïne ou n'importe qu'elle autre produit pouvant les soulager qui était leur chasse gardée.

Non ce qui était devenu un problème s'était ce à quoi les adolescents en manque étaient prêts pour obtenir leurs doses. Ce n'était pas tous les jeunes qui avait les moyens financiers de dépenser plusieurs centaines de ringgits par semaines alors les plus désespéré avaient fait comme ils le pouvaient. Les cas de vol à l'étalage, de vol à l'arracher, de cambriolage et de raquette avaient exploser chez les quatorze dix-huit ans au point où certains hôtels touristiques avaient dû augmenter leur sécurité. La police n'avait pas chômé à l'époque et pour une fois l'argent des contribuables avait servi à autre chose que de payer les vacances du maire.

Finalement Temari avait commencer à envisager une action quand son « ami », le chef de la police, l'avait prévenu que de nombreuses jeunes filles mineures avaient été surprise à racoler… Sur son territoire. Elle avait immédiatement envoyé des hommes arpenter les rues pour attraper les fautives et leur fichtre une belle frousse afin qu'elles arrêtent leur petit jeu et s'il y avait des souteneurs, faire ce qu'il y avait à faire mais s'était trop peu et trop tard. De trop nombreuses filles s'était retrouver tellement endetter auprès de leur revendeur qu'elles n'avaient eu d'autre choix que cette solution pour rembourser ou pire pour continuer à consommer. La jeune cheffe elle-même avait fini par être témoin d'une scène hautement dérangeante en face de son propre immeuble. Une adolescente d'à peine quinze ans tremblante et couverte de sueur qui suppliait à genoux un jeune homme de lui faire crédit… Au final il avait accepté mais pas avant de l'avoir entrainé dans une ruelle tout proche.

La goutte de trop s'était produit un mois plus tard, un touriste avait été assassiné dans sa chambre d'hôtel lors d'un cambriolage raté. Baki s'était chargé en personne de capturer le coupable pour le livrer à la police et les quatre familles s'étaient rencontré pour parler de la marche à suivre. Cette rencontre aurait bien fait rire la blonde si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. Pour la première fois de l'histoire de ces réunions les quatre chefs étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes et cela n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Toutes leurs affaires s'étaient grandement développer grâce au développement touristique de la région, les NoSabaku par exemple voyaient toutes leurs maisons closes et leurs salons de jeux afficher complet pendant la période de la haute saison. Tous quatre ne pouvait tolérer le risque que la mort de cet homme affecte le flot continu de touriste visitant leur ville et pour régler ce problème il n'y avait pas mille solutions. Il fallait prendre le contrôle ou faire totalement disparaitre le trafic du rictus dans leurs rues.

Le seul problème restait de savoir comment, bien entendu ils auraient pu envoyer leurs hommes en masse pour nettoyer les rues mais au final sans connaître la source du produit cela aurait été inutile sans parler de l'image qu'ils auraient envoyé en montrant des mafieux endurcis s'occuper de quelques adolescents. La meilleure solution, celle faisant le bonheur de tous, était finalement venu de Temari, sa première réussite lors des rencontres des quatre familles.

Kidomaru avait représenté la clé de voute de son plan. Malgré son milieu de vie, enfant unique trainé de force en Malaisie par son père qui avait par la même occasion laisser sa femme au Japon, il avait eu une scolarité sans tache, il savait se montrer à la fois intelligent et malin sans parler de ses aptitudes physiques exceptionnel. Après avoir intégré le club de kendo il en avait rapidement gravi les échelons démontrant un talent naturel pour la bagarre au point ou Ayate, ne tarissant pas d'éloge è son sujet, en avait fait le capitaine du club dès ses quatorze ans. C'est deux ans plus tard qu'il avait voulu quitter l'école pour rejoindre les cadets du clan cependant Temari avait vu en lui une opportunité. Lui refusant son intégration elle lui avait à la place enjoins la tâche de monter un gang de furyo ne répondant d'aucune grande famille et qui aurais carte blanche pour prendre en main le trafic du rictus. La mission pouvait paraître trop difficile pour un simple adolescent, voire carrément impossible, mais lui il avait accepté sans discuter.

Rapidement il avait mis en place sa stratégie, une stratégie se basant sur deux axes, la rapidité et la brutalité. Armé de sa réputation et de son large réseau d'amis il avait rassemblé autour de lui une quarantaine de loubards avide de bagarre et ils s'étaient mis en chasse. Lui et sa bande nouvellement formé s'étaient montré abusivement brutal mais d'une efficacité redoutable, feignant d'errer sans but dans les rues ils avaient traqué un par un tous les revendeurs de rictus pour les dévaliser avant de les abandonner sur place avec quelques membres briser. Comme l'avait convenu Temari avec ses amis de la police toutes ces agressions avaient été traité comme de simples bagarres entre jeunes. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre longtemps avant que Kidomaru n'enfonce la porte d'un certain Harun, un jeune homme d'à peine dix-neuf ans. De toute évidence ce n'était pas lui qui produisait la drogue cependant compte tenu de la quantité de drogue et d'argent cacher chez lui il était certainement celui qui dirigeait le trafic.

Ayant coupé la tête du réseau Kidomaru avait décidé de prendre son temps pour la suite, découvrir qui produisait cette drogue, il avait mis deux semaines pour obtenir l'information… Et sans faire usage de violence. En fait il s'était contenté de séquestrer Harun dans son appartement tout en le maintenant sans arrêt sous l'influence de sa propre marchandise, un long trip de quinze jours. Le seizième il avait coupé les vivres et le lendemain il ne lui avait fallu qu'une petite phrase pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Désolé l'ami mais ta réserve est finie, si tu en veux d'autre tu vas devoir nous dire ou en trouver ! »

Les familles qui s'attendais toutes à avoir affaire à un ennemi de grande importance avaient eu une drôle de surprise en découvrant qui avait jeter cette nouvelle drogue dans leurs rues, un simple technicien de laboratoire travaillant dans une usine pharmaceutique. L'homme avait découvert le rictus lors d'un accident de manipulation et il s'était tout simplement servi de son neveu pour récolter de l'argent facile. Par la suite les Fabbri avaient repris les choses en mains, si l'univers déteste le vide c'est aussi le cas du crime organisé, aujourd'hui s'était eux qui distribuaient le rictus.

De plus les NoSabaku avaient eux aussi pu trouver leur compte dans cette affaire, au cours de sa chasse au revendeur Kidomaru avait mis la main sur beaucoup de matériel intéressant que Temari s'était fait une joie de lui racheter. Principalement des photos et des vidéos de jeunes filles dénudé ou en train de comblé les désirs de certains garçons… Un moyen comme un autre de payer sa dose. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait au début de l'affaire Temari se montra cette fois sans pitié, pratiquement toutes les adolescentes concernées avaient été retrouver et « recruter » tandis qu'une petite minorité avaient eu la chance, ou la malchance selon le point de vue, d'avoir des membres de leur famille influents au sein de la municipalité ou du gouvernement.

Pour celles-ci leurs familles avaient eu la visite de yakuza qui leur avaient délivrer des copies du matériel compromettant ainsi que la promesse d'honneur du clan que tout ceci ne serait jamais dévoilé publiquement… Moyennant bien entendu quelques menus services quand l'occasion se présenterais.

Depuis le gang de Kidomaru était rester actif dans toute la ville et s'assurait que ce genre de désagrément ne se reproduise pas ainsi que d'autre petites tâches occasionnelles. Bien entendu quand il aurait terminé ses études il se choisirait un successeur et le clan l'accueillerait à bras ouvert mais en attendant il était un électron libre utiliser par les quatre familles… Et justement Temari avait besoin de ses services.

\- Si tu en as terminé j'aimerais que tu l'accompagne, poursuivi la blonde à sa femme. Je viens de lui confier une tâche et je voudrais que tu le supervise tant qu'il agira sur notre territoire.

La noiraude ne fit pas attendre sa réponse et se tourna vers Alice pour la saluer respectueusement avant de se diriger à grand pas vers la salle d'entreposage.

« Donne-moi une minute ! » Lança-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Rapidement elle retira son gant, désencorda son arc et retira son muneate pour les ranger correctement. Sous la protection la sueur avait collé sa chemise à sa poitrine tout en dévoilant son soutien-gorge en transparence mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. En quelques mouvements elle récupéra ses armes et enfila sa veste d'uniforme, le petit voyou allait peut-être avoir un aperçu de sa lingerie mais bon… De toute évidence Temari lui donnais une chance de faire ses preuves auprès du clan et elle n'allait pas la remercié en lui faisant perde le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se doucher et se changer.

* * *

Le cousin Alfonso… Cela devait bien faire quinze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et pourtant.

Pour la dixième fois le parrain de la famille Fabbri se retint de pousser un profond soupire devant ses hommes alors qu'ils regardaient le petit jet privé s'avancer sur la piste d'atterrissage noyer par la pluie. La veille Alfonso l'avait prévenu de son départ imminent de Los Angeles et qu'il ferait une courte escale à Miri avant de poursuivre vers la Sicile… Tout cela ne laissait rien présagé de bon, son cousin avait bien trop de responsabilité au pays pour se permettre de faire un tour du monde sur un simple caprice et surtout, que faisait-il aux États-Unis ?

\- Don !

\- J'ai vu Fabrice, allons-y !

Sortant de sa voiture alors que l'un de ses hommes déployait un parapluie pour le protégé l'italien marcha en direction de l'homme qui lui avait donner ce rendez-vous. Alfonso était méconnaissable, ces quinze dernières années semblaient en peser trente sur les maigres épaules de son cousin. Visiblement il avait dû perdre beaucoup de poids récemment, sa sainte tante qui ne jugeait la valeur d'un homme à son tour de taille devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- Tu m'as l'air en forme vieux frère, qu'elle bon vent t'emmène si loin de chez toi, s'exclama-t-il tout en lui faisant une chaleureuse accolade.

\- Un mauvais vent Tullio, don Vasco est mort, Raphael avec lui… C'est Carlo qui a repris la tête de la famille et il a décidé de recouvrer toutes les vieilles dettes de son père.

* * *

Tullio ne pris même pas la peine de saluer les gardes à sa porte en rentrant chez lui, pas plus qu'il n'alla voir sa femme chérie, il ne s'autorisa qu'une courte pause devant la porte de sa cadette, sa fille Francesca. Ensuite il alla directement à son bureau pour sortir d'un tiroir une vieille bouteille de cognac encore scellé. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'était procurer cette bouteille hors de prix, directement venu de France, et il s'était juré de ne l'ouvrir que le jour où il contrôlerait totalement cette fichu ville…

\- Carlo… Murmura-t-il en fixant la bouteille.

Il connaissait bien l'homme, bien trop même, tout comme Alfonso et Raphael il était l'un de ses nombreux cousins propres. Ils avaient été élever ensemble et avaient fait leurs premières armes ensembles en Italie et en Sicile mais même à l'époque ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment apprécié. Déjà très jeune ses cousins et lui n'étaient pas des anges mais Carlo était à un tout autre niveau. C'était un pervers psychotique doublé d'un sadique dangereux. Souvent il avait prévenu don Vasco du danger qu'il pouvait représenter mais le vieil homme avait toujours eu une bonne opinion de son cadet.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas comme toi ou Raphael, il n'est pas taillé pour diriger mais… Chacun a une tâche à accomplir et quand vient le moment de se salir les mains il n'y a personne de meilleur que lui ! »

Tullio n'avait rien pu répliquer à ça. À cette époque don Vasco commençait tout juste à voir aboutir l'œuvre de sa vie, fédérer toutes les familles Sicilienne, Italienne ainsi que la Camorra éparpiller dans toute l'Europe. Faire cesser les conflits qui gangrenait ces organisations et assoir chaque parrain autour d'une même table afin d'établir des relations commerciales saines sur tout le territoire, dans le même ordre d'idée que ce qu'avait fait la commission américaine. Du conseil qui était né de ses efforts il était à la fois le doyen et le membre le plus influent mais malgré tout il pouvait encore arriver que la famille doive faire face à certain problème devant être pris en main de façon plus… Directe. S'était ça le domaine d'expertise de Carlo, pendant que ses cousins collectaient de l'argent ou négociait de nouvelles affaires lui il menaçait, intimidait ou châtiais sous les ordres directs de don Vasco.

Comme toutes les organisations du crime dans le monde la mafia avait ces petites traditions dans le domaine… Carlo ne s'en était jamais vraiment préoccuper préférant faire dans l'original et le dramatique, ce qui lui avait rapidement permis de se faire une redoutable réputation. Quand un chef de la police napolitaine s'était mis en tête de fouiner un peu trop profondément dans leurs affaires Carlo l'avait convaincu de lâcher l'affaire en crucifiant son fils de treize ans sur la porte de leur maison le jour de paque. Un jour, alors que l'une de leur opération venait d'échouer à cause d'un sous-fifre un peu trop bavard, il avait invité l'homme dans l'un des meilleurs restaurent de Palerme et après lui avoir fait la morale il l'avait obligé à manger la langue trancher de sa femme… Et on ne parlait pas encore des exécutions, ses hommes avaient fini par le surnommé Picasso après qu'il eut pris l'habitude d'envoyer des photos des corps mutiler de ses victimes à leurs familles pendant des semaines après leur mort.

Pour ce qu'en savait Tullio, Carlo n'avait qu'une seule faiblesse, les jeunes filles. Sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi ce fou furieux n'avait jamais fait le moindre mal à une fillette ou à une adolescente, la plus jeune de ses victimes avait déjà passé le cap de ses vingt ans. Rapidement on avait dû cesser de compter le nombre de contrat qui avait dû être repousser pour éviter d'impliquer une jeune victime ou encore le nombre de famille décimé mis à part les jeunes filles. Le dernier cas dont avait été témoin Tullio avait été l'affaire du ministre Tartelli. Alors qu'il était à la tête du ministère de l'économie et des finances il avait proposé un projet de loi visant un grand remaniement fiscal dans le but avouer de mettre des bâtons dans les roues du crime organisé. Bien entendu la réplique ne s'était pas fait attendre et Carlo avait fait une petite visite à la demeure du ministre pour en repartir avec sa fille…

L'odieux chantage était clair et normalement il aura dû fonctionner cependant ce n'avait pas été le cas, trois semaines plus tard le ministre déposait quand même son projet. Furieux, don Vasco avait ordonner d'abattre l'otage cependant il n'avait eu aucune réponse de son fils qui avait finalement disparu dans la nature avec sa prise. Au final il avait fallu qu'Alfonso fasse jouer tous ses contacts pour finir par retrouver sa trace à Florence et c'était Raphael et lui qui avait pris la route pour régler le problème. Le tortionnaire avait utilisé un faux nom pour louer une suite luxueuse du Il Salviatino… Pour une jeune fille séquestrée on pouvait dire que l'otage ne pouvait décemment pas se plaindre du confort de son lieux de détention.

Une fois sur place l'affaire avait été rapidement bouclé, armes au poing les deux cousins avaient enfoncer la porte de la chambre et tandis que Raphael maitrisait Carlo du mieux qu'il le pouvait Tullio avait trouver la fille, une jolie adolescente brune de seize ans, il avait pointé son arme sur son visage et… Il avait fait le bouleau. Il n'était pas fier d'avoir assassiné cette gamine et pendant longtemps son regard effrayer et larmoyant avait hanté ses nuits mais au moins sa mort n'avait pas été inutile à la famille.

Après l'exécution ils avaient abandonné le corps sur place avant d'embarqué Carlo de force pour qu'il réponde de ses actes. Il avait fallu moins de deux jours pour que les médiats ne s'empare de l'histoire qui, grâce à quelques coups de fils, avait rapidement tourné à leur avantage.

« Victime de la mafia abandonner par son père ! »

« La carrière avant la famille ! »

« Un ministre laisse sa fille se faire exécuter ! »

Déjà affligé par la tragédie le pauvre homme s'était vu assaillir de toute part par les médias, son partit et l'opposition, sa carrière et sa réputation avaient été détruite alors que son seul crime avait été de ne pas cédé au chantage. Un mois plus tard il était poussé à la démission et son projet de loi mourut dans l'œuf.

Après ces évènements Raphael avait été désigné comme successeur de don Vasco qui l'avait gardé à ses coté afin de le formé. Alfonso de son côté s'était vu confié de plus en plus de responsabilité jusqu'à finalement devenir l'homme faisant la liaison entre toutes les familles d'Europe… Quant à lui il avait obtenu Miri. Déjà à l'époque la ville comptait une bonne communauté Italienne dont plusieurs membre faisait partit du milieu et avaient dû fuir la justice à l'autre bout du monde. À l'époque la ville ne comptait que quelques bandes éparses répondant plus ou moins à l'anglais et normalement fondé une nouvelle famille sur place pour prendre le contrôle des rues aurais dû être d'une simplicité enfantine. En peu de temps don Vasco aurais eu l'un de ses neveux, bien positionner en Asie du sud-est, capable de faire le lien entre lui et les autres mafias de la région, tout du moins c'était le plan. De son côté Tullio n'avait accepter que pour deux raisons, tout d'abord pour l'opportunité que cela représentait de prendre le pouvoir dans une famille sans avoir à tuer personne mais aussi et surtout pour pouvoir mettre la moitié du monde entre Marco et lui.

Il était impensable pour lui qu'un assassin comme Marco ai pu oublier ou même pardonner ce qui était arriver au Salviatino et pas plus ce qui avait suivi. Leur travail fait ils avaient livré Marco à don Vasco qui séjournait à Venise à ce moment-là, normalement il aurait dû être abattu sur place et son corps jeter dans la lagune mais le vieil homme n'avait pas voulu tuer l'un de ses fils. L'un des premiers actes de faiblesse du vieillard qui s'était pourtant toujours montré inflexible, à la place il avait expédié Marco en Amérique afin qu'il rachète son erreur auprès de leur associé basé aux États-Unis. Dans les fait il n'y avait aucune chance de voir ce jour arrivé puisque le vieux parrain n'avait jamais vraiment caché son mépris envers les familles américaines qui, pour lui, n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'incompétent incapable de se faire une place en Europe… Mais un bannissement valait sans doute mieux qu'une rafale de chevrotine en pleine tête.

De toute évidence Marco avait su saisir cette chance et attendre son heure pour revenir en force. Il avait attendu dix-huit ans tout en entretenant sa rancune et maintenant Raphael était mort, Fabrice parlais comme si s'était aussi son cas et de ce qu'il lui en avait dit un agent de Marco était en route pour Miri en ce moment.

« Fichu dette! » Gémis le parrain après une nouvelle rassade.

* * *

Kidomaru était impressionner, et s'était peu dire, plusieurs de ses gars parmi les plus dure avaient rendu tripe et boyaux devant ce spectacle… Mais pas la nouvelle boss, elle, elle avait su rester de marbre.

\- Elle est là depuis longtemps, demanda Kurotsuchi en se penchant sur le cadavre.

\- Une heure ou deux, mais elle était déjà morte depuis un moment quand on là jeter ici. Elle s'appelais Hamiza mais à son bar d'hôtesse elle se faisait appelée Millie, elle y travaillait depuis quatre ans et c'est la sixième fille qu'on retrouve dans cet état depuis trois mois.

La noiraude écoutait les explications de son compagnon tout en s'efforçant de gravé les images du cadavre dans son esprit. La pauvre fille avait dû être jolie mais s'était difficile à dire maintenant car son visage et sa poitrine avait été tailladé sauvagement comme si une bête sauvage s'était acharnée sur elle. Cinq de ses doigts formaient des angles étranges comme s'ils avaient été disloquer et briser un à un et trois de ses orteils manquaient à l'appel sans parler du sang séché maculant ses cuisses depuis son sexe mutiler… Il était difficile de savoir qu'elle blessure avait causer sa mort ou si c'était l'accumulation des tortures qui avaient eu raison d'elle mais de toute évidence elle avait beaucoup souffert avant de rendre l'âme.

\- La sixième tu dis ?

\- Oui, les trois premières faisaient le trottoir sur les petites rues entre la croix et le port, les deux autres travaillaient dans des salons de massage. On les a toutes retrouver dans le même état à quelques détails près, toutes abandonner dans des ruelles près d'ici sans que personne n'a vu comment elles y sont arrivées.

\- Il y a quelque chose de différent cette fois ?

\- Oui, quelqu'un a remarqué un vieux van et on a pu le retrouver, notre tueur à l'air de vivre en plein milieux du territoire des Koskov. J'ai envoyé quelques gars pour aller le cueillir et nous le ramener ici.

\- Donc je dois décider de ce qu'on va faire de lui.

\- Oui mademoiselle.

Sans quitter le corps des yeux Kurotsuchi se redressa lentement tout en réfléchissant à la marche à suivre. Le corps meurtri de la jeune femme lui inspirait facilement quelques bonnes idées et la meilleure serais sans doute de pendre cet ordure bien en vue pour lui couper le service trois pièces et le laisser saigner comme un cochon mais… Qu'aurais fait son grand-père.

\- Puisque vous le ramenez ici profitez- en pour lui tartiner le corps de sang, mettez-lui un couteau entre les mains et faite venir la police pour qu'ils le prennent sur le fait. Pour une fois que nous avons les forces de l'ordre et la justice de notre côté inutile de nous salir les mains inutilement.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée mademoiselle. » Intervint négligemment le furyo.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Les choses ont bien changé ici depuis que mademoiselle Temari a succédé à son père. Une des premiers choses qu'elle a faits a été de donner un certain statu aux filles qui travaille pour nous sur notre territoire.

\- Un statu, demanda la noiraude.

S'était étrange, généralement les yakuzas considéraient leurs prostituer comme des marchandises négligeables.

\- Oui, même il n'y a pas d'échange de coupe on peut dire qu'en un certain sens elles font maintenant partie de la famille. Pour les hommes chargés de leur surveillance et de leur protection les filles de rues sont des Gārufurendo, celles qui travaille dans les salons de massage et les hôtels sont des itoko… Et finalement il y a les filles qui, comme Millie, rapporte beaucoup dans les bars d'hôtesses ce sont des imôto… Au début ça n'a pas vraiment fait de changement mais au fil du temps elle a fait remplacer tous les hommes en charge des filles pour des plus jeunes qui venait de gagner leurs places dans le clan. Ça à entrainer quelques problèmes quand il fallut en bousculer quelques-unes pour les obliger à payer mais au final il semble que ça ait rapporté. Les filles travaillent en se sentant un peu plus en sécurité et les hommes ont moins tendance à jouer avec la marchandise. Enfin bon, au final certains se sont pris d'affections pour elles… Pour ceux-là ce ne sont pas quelques putains qui ont été massacré mais trois de leurs copines, deux cousines et une petite-sœur, si vous laisser ce type aux flics, ça ne passera pas.

Kurotsuchi dissimula du mieux qu'elle le pu sa surprise devant ce système peu orthodoxe mais elle en prit bonne note, cependant elle devait maintenant trouver une nouvelle marche à suivre… Elle pouvait toujours suivre sa première idée et faire massacrer le coupable mais elle n'était toujours pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Dans combien de temps tes gars devraient nous le ramener ?

\- Vingt, trente minutes maximums.

\- D'accord, trouve quelque chose pour la couvrir, ordonna-t-elle avant de sortir son téléphone.

Même au Japon être femme d'Oyabun pouvait apporter certains avantages alors pourquoi devrait-elle s'en privée.

\- Baki, dit-elle sitôt qu'il décrocha. Si tu n'as rien en cours rejoins moi à l'adresse que je vais te donner avec une grande voiture et deux ou trois hommes parmi ceux qui s'occupaient des filles qui ont été tuer dernièrement.

* * *

Le conducteur guida la voiture dans la ruelle exiguë situer en périphérie de leur territoire, assez près du cartier des docks contrôler par l'anglais. L'endroit était mal éclairé, encombré de détritus et à l'écart de toutes résidence… Pourquoi diable l'avoir fait venir ici, ne cessait de se demander Baki. Bien entendu il s'attendais à un appel de ce genre de la part de Kurotsuchi depuis que sa jeune patronne l'avait mis au courant de son plan mais cette simple demande sans plus d'explication… Il détestait cela.

\- Aniki, devant nous, avertit le chauffeur tout en immobilisant la voiture.

Dans a lumière des phares le yakuza pouvait apercevoir tout un groupe de jeunes se tenant dans une impasse en compagnie de Kurotsuchi qui, appuyer contre une benne à ordure, semblais le dévisager au travers de la vitre teinté.

\- Muro, reste dans la voiture et laisse le moteur tourné, dit le lieutenant au chauffeur. Les autres avec moi.

Sans attendre les trois hommes sortirent de la voiture pour s'approcher de la jeune épouse de leur patronne et ce n'est qu'as mi-chemin que Baki se détendit en reconnaissant Kidomaru à ses côtés.

\- Je crois que c'est fini pour nous les gars, bonne nuit mademoiselle, ajouta le délinquant tout en quittant la ruelle avec ses hommes. Comme d'habitude pour le paiement, souffla-t-il tout en passant près de Baki avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

De son côté Kurotsuchi fit signe aux hommes de Baki de la suivre au fond de la ruelle. Le corps de la jeune hôtesse avait été allongé de façon décente et couvert d'une vieille couverture miteuse, acheter à au sans-abri au prix d'une bouteille de gnole bon marché.

\- C'est Millie, dit-elle simplement. Vous savez si elle à de la famille ?

\- Non mademoiselle, répondit l'un des hommes. Aucune mis à part les autres filles avec qui elle travaillait.

\- D'accord, quand nous en aurons fini avec le reste faites emmener son corps au temple d'Ibiki, le clan prendra en charge les frais des rites funéraire… Mais avant il faut voir ce que nous allons faire d'eux.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans la ruelle la jeune fille finie par leur montré deux hommes entravés et bâillonner par du ruban a conduit.

\- Je vous présente Aiman et Khir, tous deux photographes. Il s'emblerais qu'entre deux contrats ils aient pour loisir d'attirer des filles dans un coin isoler pour que l'un d'entre eux s'amuse à la massacrer pendant que l'autre le photographie… Des suggestions sur quoi faire d'eux.

Visiblement les hommes derrière elle en avaient mais alors même qu'ils allaient faire un mouvement la jeune fille les pris de vitesse et s'interposa entre eux et les tueurs posant un genou au sol pour se mettre à leur hauteur.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir ces messieurs derrière moi semblent avoir leur petite idée… Mais si vous préférez je suis prête à passer un marché avec vous. Je veux savoir qui à tuer cette fille, celle que vous avez laissé dans cette ruelle plus tôt aujourd'hui. Celui qui me dira qui est le tueur en premier auras la vie sauve, je m'y engage personnellement.

Baki fronça les sourcils mais n'intervint pas, de toute façon la petite avait beau être marié à Temari il était hors de question qu'un seul de ces hommes quitte cette ruelle en vie… Après tout, lui, ne s'était engagé à rien.

\- Alors, lequel de vous deux veux vivre, acheva la noiraude en arrachant l'adhésif des bouches des deux hommes.

\- Pitié, nous n'avons rien fait, s'écria aussitôt le premier.

\- Mauvaise réponse, je me fous complètement de savoir qui ne l'a pas fait je veux savoir qui l'a fait.

Dégainant le poignard ranger sous son aisselle droite elle l'appuya contre la cuisse du geignard et se mis a lentement augmenté la pression contre la lame.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai buté, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point s'était bon de l'entendre chialer pendant que je la tailladais ! S'écria l'autre aux premiers cris de son comparse.

Kurotsuchi se tourna lentement vers lui tout en rageant son arme avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire.

\- Merci de ta coopération, lui dit-elle avant de remettre le ruban en place sur sa bouche.

Visiblement satisfaite elle se redressa lentement, lissa sa jupe d'uniforme… Puis d'un mouvement tellement fluide et naturel que Baki ne songea même pas à intervenir elle dégaina son pistolet. Six détonations résonnèrent entre les parois des deux bâtiments et sous le regard stupéfait de l'assassin avoué le corps criblé de balle de son complice bascula sur le côté.

Ignorant les regards des hommes autours d'elle la jeune fille rassembla les douilles sur le sol avant de les tendres à Baki avec son arme. « Quoi !? » demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il la dévisageait toujours.

\- J'avais dit que je laisserais en vie celui qui parlerais… Cependant il reste un problème de taille à réglé. J'imagine que les filles mortes devaient avoirs quelques dette de cumulé envers nous… Les intérêts sur leur paiement, les clients qui ne sont pas venu en leur absence, les frais engendrés pour les recherché tous les deux… Baki, selon toi il nous doit combien maintenant.

\- Environs deux millions quatre cent milles ringgit, répondit le lieutenant après réflexion.

L'adolescente poussa un long sifflement impressionner.

\- C'est une sacrée somme, même en deux ou trois vies il ne pourrais sans doute pas nous payer… Même si on l'obligeait à vendre deux ou trois de ses organes il serait encore loin du compte, as-tu une idée pour nous sortir de cette situation Baki ?

\- Il y aurait un moyen mademoiselle, nous avons un associé qui pourrais bien nous aider.

\- Très bien alors, allons-y tout de suite, mettez-le dans le coffre et que quelqu'un reste avec la fille le temps que nous récupérions son corps.

\- Bien mademoiselle… Et pour lui, on fait quoi ? Demanda l'un des hommes pointant le cadavre.

\- Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où se déverse les égouts dans cette ville, une usine de traitement, un déversoir…

\- La majorité de la merde des égouts de déverse dans un marais à l'est de la ville.

La jeune fille eut un sourire mauvais avant d'entrer dans la voiture. « Alors vous savez où aller le jeter… Maintenant ou allons-nous Baki ? »

\- Voir le docteur.

* * *

Temari raccrocha le combiné de son bureau avant de sa saisir la tête dans un soupire.

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, marmonna-t-elle au moment où Baki passait la porte.

\- Un problème mademoiselle ?

\- Ma belle-famille n'est… Comment l'a-t-il formulé… « Pas tout à fait satisfaite des arrangements préétablis avec nos partenaires locaux à propos des frais de transport. » Comme j'ai déjà envoyer promener son petit chien Oonoki viens de m'appeler en personne pour me suggérer d'y voir au plus vite.

La blonde n'aurait su dire ce qui l'enrageait le plus dans cette histoire, que le clan Kamizuru tente d'interférer dans ses affaires seulement une semaine après qu'elle les ait autorisées à implanter un bureau sur son territoire. Que Jinbachi, le Kyodai de la nouvelle filiale de l'association Iwa, l'ai court-circuité pour aller se plaindre directement au vieux renard de la taxe qu'imposait l'anglais pour l'utilisation des docks ou pire… Qu'Oonoki se permette de l'appeler pour lui dicter ses ordres comme si elle n'était qu'un simple sous-fifre…

Non, le pire était le côté totalement inutile de la démarche. Le petit bureau ouvert en ville et les quelques cargaisons symbolique devant transiter par le port ne justifiait en rien ce besoin de prendre le contrôle d'une partie de la ville étant sur le territoire d'une autre famille. En fait le « soutien économique » que devait fournir le clan NoSabaku au clan Kamizuru n'avait rien à voir avec Miri, son port, ou même la fortune en liquide que son père était parvenu à sauver du désastre au Japon. Bien entendu tous ces éléments permettaient de donner le change aux yeux de leurs ennemis mais en réalité leur accord scellé par un mariage concernait le véritable trésor de la famille de Temari. Un ensemble de portefeuille boursier… Cela pouvait sembler dérisoire dit ainsi mais quand Chiyo lui en avait montré le détail lors de sa prise de pouvoir elle avait été abasourdie par la somme mirobolante amasser par ses ancêtres.

Depuis les années trente son clan avait secrètement expédié une partie de son argent dans des banques à l'extérieur du Japon, cet argent avait été transformé en valeurs boursière. Dans les années suivant la grande crise de 1929 ce magot avait eu la chance de se voir grandement fructifié, tout à fait légalement, pendant près de quatre-vingt ans. Aujourd'hui les NoSabaku avaient, s'ils l'avaient voulu, les moyens de déstabiliser l'économie d'un petit pays, de mettre à mal une grande compagnie ou encore de faire plier un gouvernement par des manœuvres de terrorisme économique. Malheureusement la dernière guerre contre les Uchiwa et les Nara ayant rapidement tourné en conflit d'extermination Rosa avait dû se résoudre à utiliser cette arme comme monnaie d'échange pour acheter la protection des Kamizuru… Après tout à quoi bon ruiné ses ennemis si vous n'étiez plus en vie pour le voir. Malgré tout cela n'avait pas suffi à sauver le clan pour les raisons que l'on connaissait.

\- Qu'en pense Chiyo ? Demanda simplement Baki.

\- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parler, j'attends qu'elle se sente mieux.

Le second ne dit rien mais il n'était pas vraiment difficile de deviner le fond de sa pensée. Après le mariage l'état de santé de l'aïeul avait commencer à se dégrader, comme si le voyage au Japon et l'affrontement contre les quatre grands clans avait consumé ses dernières forces… Quoi de plus normal pour une femme de son âge. Depuis quelques temps elle peinait à se déplacer et ne sortait pratiquement plus de ses appartements… Si elle ne se remettait pas rapidement Temari n'aurais bientôt plus le choix de lui trouver un remplaçant comme conseillère, mais qui ?

\- Et pour l'affaire que j'ai confiée à Kurotsuchi, demanda-t-elle pour se forcer à penser à autre chose.

\- Tout est réglé, Kidomaru a mis la main sur les deux responsables comme vous le lui aviez demandé, l'un est mort et l'autre préféreras bientôt l'être.

Sur ses mots Baki sortit un petit calepin à couverture de cuir rouge de la poche intérieur de son veston pour le déposer devant elle. « Et les pertes ont été absorbé. »

Temari eu bien du mal à dissimuler le malaise que lu provoquait le petit livre, comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait sous les yeux. Kabuto Yakushi, le docteur, était le seul homme appartenant au clan qui avait été obligés de suivre son père dans sa fuite en Malaisie. Sortit major de sa promotion de l'université Todaï Kabuto s'était, en quelques années, forgé une solide réputation de brillant médecin et de chirurgien de géni… Enfin jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre son passe-temps secret et que les médiats le baptise « Le Frankenstein de l'est ». Lors de son procès on lui avait allouer plus de trente victimes, homme, femme, enfants, toutes kidnappé au hasard et sur lesquels il avait tenté des expériences médicales si horrible qu'elle aurait pu sortir tout droit d'un manga gore.

Condamné à mort il avait été sauvé in-extremis par son père qui l'avait caché avant d'en faire le médecin privilégier de son clan et de sa famille proche. Quand elle avait appris que l'homme qui avait fait son suivi médical depuis son plus jeune âge était en fait un psychopathe dangereux Temari avait passer bien près de faire une crise, surtout au moment de ses premiers examens gynécologique, mais avec le temps elle avait fini par s'y faire… Seul le petit carnet rouge lui restait définitivement en travers de la gorge.

Si la Thaïlande était reconnue pour accueillir une clientèle à la recherche d'une certaine « gamme » de marchandise en matière de prostitution Miri s'était aussi fait un nom au sien d'un certain cercle excessivement fermé… Celui des amateurs de modification et mutilation corporel. De richissimes pervers communiquaient avec eux pour passer leur commande ainsi que les informés du montant qu'ils étaient prêt a déboursé pour l'obtenir, le tout était consigné dans ce carnet et quand l'occasion se présentait… Kabuto était libre de laisser s'exprimer son talent.

Prenant le calepin elle en tourna les pages une à une tout en s'efforçant de ne pas en lire le contenu jusqu'à tomber sur une page dont le texte était surligné de jaune, signe que la commande était en cour de préparation.

« Homme, Asiatique ou Caucasien, vingt-trente ans : énucléation, ablation des cordes vocales, amputation des membres supérieur et inférieur sous les premières articulations. Neuf cent millions de Yen japonais. »

Temari du lutter un instant contre la nausée en se demandant quel genre de taré pouvait bien pouvoir passer ce genre de commande mais bon… Un client est un client et la marge de profit de ses transactions était si ridiculement élevé qu'en tant qu'Oyabun elle ne pouvait que poursuivre malgré son horreur de ces boucheries.

\- Très bien, alors, qu'as-tu pensé de Kurotsuchi. Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance et lui donner des responsabilités au sein de notre organisation.

\- Elle est la digne petite-fille D'Oonoki Kamizuru, elle est forte mentalement, elle sait s'adapté et surtout elle sait comment fonctionne notre monde et comment obtenir le respect des hommes. Elle est encore jeune et as sans doute attendu toute sa vie une occasion de faire sa place dans notre univers, une occasion que nous venons de lui offrir.

\- Mais ?

\- Elle est la petite fille d'Oonoki. Il n'est pas resté au pouvoir et on ne l'a pas surnommé la balance sans raison, si elle est un tant soit peu comme lui nous ne pourrons jamais lui faire confiance.

Tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de son second Temari retourna à son bureau et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs normalement toujours fermés à clef.

\- Oonoki a-t-il déjà agis contre son propre clan ?

\- Jamais… À ce que l'on sait, ajouta néanmoins Baki après une hésitation. Il semble que tout comme votre père il a toujours voulu être fidèle aux traditions et à un certain code d'honneur.

Satisfaite la blonde sortit une coupe a saké du tiroir pour la poser devant Baki.

\- C'est la sienne, expliqua-t-elle. J'en ai sorti une seconde pendant le mariage et nous les avons échangées, elle a conservé la mienne et j'ai gardé la sienne… Avec tout le clan, un prêtre, son grand-père et mes ancêtres pour témoins. Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe mais la crois-tu capable de rompre ce genre de serment ?

Baki pris le temps de réfléchir de longues seconde avant de finalement sortir un sac plastique de la poche intérieur de son veston.

\- De toute façon elle n'a plus le choix maintenant, dit-il tout en le lui montrant.

Le sac contenait un pistolet identique à celui qu'elle portant dès qu'elle mettait les pieds hors de son appartement ainsi que plusieurs douilles.

\- Elle s'est chargée du premier avant de me laisser l'arme et le cadavre… Même si elle vient à nous trahir un jour on pourra la vendre à la police peu importe où elle sera.

\- Très bien, dit-elle tout en examinant l'arme. Si ça peut te rassurer… Prend les dispositions nécessaires pour faire venir Sarutobi sensei ici au plus vite, moi je vais me coucher.

Baki salua poliment sa patronne avant de s'en retourner la laissant aller vers ses appartements. Normalement elle serait passé voir Chiyo un instant mais pas ce soir, il valait mieux qu'elle aille voir sa femme sans tarder. Arriver à la chambre elle trouva sans surprise le lit vide mais par la porte de la salle de bain entrebâiller elle pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans la douche… Bruit qui ne parvenait pas tout à fait à couvrir celui d'une jeune adolescente tentant désespérément de rendre le contenu d'un estomac déjà vide. Honnêtement Temari ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en était surprise.

Baki était un homme d'une trempe rare, et ce même dans leurs milieux. Discipliné, sérieux, redoutablement efficace, discret et ayant une expérience unique des guerres et des crises traversés par son clan, elle n'aurait jamais pu espérer meilleur second que lui… Cependant même si ces qualités aurait sans doute fait de lui un shinobi remarquable à une autre époque elles avaient aussi la fâcheuse tendance de fausser son jugement. Au mieux il comparait tous les adolescents à elle ou à Kidomaru, au pire il les croyait encore plus dangereux. Temari, elle, était bien consciente qu'on ne pouvait pas en attendre autant de Kurotsuchi que d'elle ou du jeune furyo.

Depuis sa naissance elle avait dû évoluer dans un univers de sang et de violence, à quinze ans elle avait déjà pris la tête d'un clan de yakuza comptant plus de cent cinquante frères jurés, dirigeait un vaste réseau de prostitution, elle avait contemplé des cadavres rendu méconnaissable, des hommes s'était mutilé devant elle ou pour elle… Elle avait même ordonné des assassinats. Quelle fille de son âge aurais pu en dire autant sans vivre dans un pays du tiers monde. Certainement pas Kurotsuchi qui, jusqu'as il y a quelques mois, vivait encore dans la pension d'un réputé collège pour jeunes filles de bonne famille.

Si elle avait réellement abattu un homme pour la première fois ce soir tout juste avant d'en livrer un second au docteur il n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'elle ait eu envie de vomir et de s'arracher la peau sous des jets d'eau brulante aussitôt revenue au calme.

\- Dure soirée, dit-elle en poussant la porte.

En sous-vêtements, avachis contre la cuvette des toilettes, les yeux rougis et gonflé ; la noiraude se contenta de hausser les épaules sachant très bien que quoi qu'elle dise elle ne pourrait pas paraître moins misérable.

\- J'ai dû manger un truc périmé, mentit-elle.

\- Ça arrive assez régulièrement dans cette ville, ton estomac vas finir par s'y faire.

Laissant ses paroles être étouffé par l'air embrumé par la vapeur d'eau Temari s'approcha de la douche pour en ajuster la température avant de commencer à retirer ses vêtements.

\- Tu fais quoi au juste ?

\- Je me prépare à prendre une douche avec toi, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Chiyo pourrait bien inventer si elle apprend que je n'ai rien fait pour m'occuper de ma petite femme malade.

* * *

Un fin pinceau à la main Chiyo semblait totalement prise par son ouvrage et Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son œuvre… Qui n'était pourtant qu'un croquis.

\- C'est très beau grand-mère, mais est-tu sure que…

\- Petite, j'ai fait ce travail pour ton père, pour mon fils, mon petit-fils et pour toi, la coupa la vieille sans interrompre le mouvement de son pinceau. Ce seras sans doute mon dernier service pour le clan alors je vais me passer de tes « mais », et de toute façon le dernier mot resteras au vieux Sarutobi, ronchonna-t-elle un ton plus bas

Accordant la victoire là l'ancienne Temari laissa la conversation mourir alors qu'elle continuait de la regarder travailler.

\- Connais-tu le Kuro Higanbana, questionna soudainement l'ainée avant de poursuivre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

C'était le grand-père de Chiyo qui lui avait parler d'eux pour la première fois alors qu'elle était encore toute jeune, cette organisation secrète qui était apparue aux premiers jours de l'époque Edo. Le Shogun Tokugawa avait imposé la paix sur tout l'archipel mais même si les Daimyo ne pouvaient plus envoyer leurs armées croiser le fer ils cherchaient tout de même un moyen de poursuivre leur lutte de pouvoir.

C'est dans ce contexte que Daen Hayao, seigneur de l'un des plus petits domaine de la province d'Ômi, décida de rassembler sur ses terres tout ce qu'il put trouver comme rônin, goze, geisha, yakuza et selon la légende de nombreux shinobi de la région… Cette troupe hétéroclite fut séparer en deux groupes chargés de missions distincte et mise sous les ordres de deux clans fidèles au clan Hayao, les Akamichi et les Yamanaka. Les Akamichi représentait le bras armé de l'organisation, en se faisant passer pour des bandits de grand chemin ils déstabilisaient des régions entières, dévalisaient des caravanes, assassinaient des Daimyo… De leur côté les Yamanaka en devinrent les yeux et les oreilles, rapidement il n'y eut plus une ville ou un village ou l'un de leurs agents ne s'était pas implanté, on dit même que l'une des filles de Fû Yamanaka parvint à devenir l'une des épouses secondaires de l'empereur courant la chance de devenir la metake « génitrice » du prochain héritier au trône. C'est à cette époque que Ensui Hayao, le fils de Daen, fut surnommé Kuro Higanbana par ses clients et il décida d'adopté ce nouveau nom qui perdura pendant tout le règne des Tokugawa.

Pendant la guerre de la restauration le groupe avait appuyer les deux belligérant tour à tour avant de finalement se ranger du côté impérial quand leur victoire s'était révéler assurer, les années qui ont suivi ils les ont passé a traqué les opposant au régime de l'empereur Meiji. Se mêlant aux forces de l'ordre ils conservèrent le rôle de police secrète jusqu'à l'aube du vingtième siècle quand l'empire commença à vouloir étendre ses frontières. Placé directement sous les ordres de l'armée l'organisation, ainsi que plusieurs autres semblables, fut dépêcher sur le continent asiatique : Chine, Corée, Russie… Et comme auparavant leur mission resta la même, espionner, repérer le terrain, assassiné des ressortissants mais aussi et surtout provoqué des troubles pouvant justifier l'intervention de l'armée impérial. On dit même que ce furent des agents du Kuro Higanbana qui guidèrent la flotte japonaise depuis la rive lors de la bataille de Port-Arthur.

La situation resta en l'état jusqu'en 1936, après avoir aidé à mater les responsables des incidents de février plusieurs militaires s'inquiétaient de la réaction de l'organisation s'ils devaient à leur tour organiser un _push_ du gouvernement. Leur solution fut à la fois la plus simple et la plus définitive, éradiquer le problème. Toutes les forces des Akamichi furent concentré à Nankin afin de préparer la grande offensive prévue sur la capitale chinoise et tous furent tué dans la confusion du célèbre massacre qui suivit. Les Yamanaka quant à eux virent leurs agents mis aux arrêts ou bien vendu à leurs ennemis, les hommes furent exécutés sommairement tandis que les femmes furent désignées comme volontaire pour aller soutenir le moral des hommes de l'armée impérial. Quant au dernier descendant de Daen Hayao… Il avait été lui-même le maitre d'œuvre de cette purge et en échange de cette preuve loyauté il avait obtenu un important poste au sein de l'armée. Pendant six ans il servit l'armée impérial avec zèle jusqu'en avril 1944 ou il disparut soudainement avec sa famille, ses proche et quelques-uns de ses subordonnés les plus fidèles. Visiblement il n'avait pas été atteint par le même aveuglement volontaire que ses supérieur et avait pris la fuite avant que le navire ne sombre.

Il ne réapparu que neuf ans plus tard dans la préfecture de Nara à la tête d'un tout jeune clan de yakuza ayant adopté le même nom et qui se développait à une vitesse remarquable grâce au marché noir et à la prostitution.

« N'oublie jamais leur histoire ma petite, eux ils ne nous oublieront jamais après ce que nous venons de leur faire. »

Temari lui sourit et acquiesça… Sans prendre la peine de rappeler à la vieille femme que s'était la troisième fois qu'elle lui racontait cette histoire depuis deux de me rencontrer lady NoSabaku, s'exclama un anglais visiblement ravi et mis sur son trente et un alors qu'il passait la porte de son bureau.

* * *

« Ça aurais été impolis de refuser une demande de la part d'un si bon voisin et ami, cependant je me demande ce qui peut bien justifier un rendez-vous aussi soudain en dehors de nos rencontre habituelle. Si nos amis Koskov et Fabbri l'apprenne ils pourraient s'en inquiéter… »

L'homme laissa s'échappé un rire sans joie avant de s'installer sur un siège face à son hôte.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous en êtes consciente mademoiselle Temari mais tout le monde en ville est déjà inquiet, moi le premier, déclara-t-il abandonnant totalement son personnage de dandy. La semaine dernière Alfonso Ricci, l'un des plus haut placé de la mafia italienne d'Europe est venu rencontrer monsieur Fabbri et j'ai du mal à croire que ça ait été une visite de courtoisie. Depuis plusieurs des familles de ses hommes les plus proche ont été envoyer hors de la ville sans parler du fait que depuis cinq jours une trentaine d'homme de la Bratva de Vladivostok sont discrètement entré en ville par différent moyens, le dernier en date était Sacha Bondarev… Et pour finir je sais de source sure que Minato Namikaze est dans un avion qui dois se poser à notre aéroport au cour de la nuit !

\- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites, intervint aussitôt Baki visiblement inquiet.

\- Si je ne l'étais pas je ne serais pas venu !

Les deux homme semblant prêt à en venir au poing tout d'un coup Temari se permit une intervention.

\- Et qui sont ces deux hommes au juste ?

« Des spécialistes ! » Soupira Baki.

\- Sasha Bondarev est l'un des atouts de la grande Bratva. Quand une confrérie locale a besoin de se débarrasser d'une organisation rivale c'est lui et ses hommes qui sont appelé en renfort, en Europe de l'est on l'a surnommé le Warthog après qu'il ait exterminé plusieurs familles de la mafia Lituanienne en l'espace de quelques jours. Aux dernières nouvelles il a passé la dernière année à Vladivostok pour protégés la ville des chinois. Minato Namikaze quant à lui est américain, malgré son nom. Je ne le connais que de nom mais sa réputation en tant qu'assassin et son palmarès font pratiquement de lui une légende vivante, le meilleur tueur d'Amérique si ce n'est du monde. Il a passé les quinze dernières années à effectuer les contrats les plus difficiles de la mafia italienne partout au Canada, aux États-Unis et au Mexique… Même si Sasori était encore en vie je n'aurais pas parié sur lui dans une confrontation directe. Acheva d'expliquer le second.

Se relevant lentement Temari se mis face à la fenêtre pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ces dernières nouvelles. « Donc ils se tiennent prêt à entrer en guerre, pourquoi maintenant ? »

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, la majorité de la ville vous prend pour une fillette idiote et inexpérimenté qui joue au yakuza grâce à l'héritage de son père… Pour ce qui est du manque d'expérience je partage leur avis mais je sais que vous êtes loin d'être idiote. S'exclama sombrement l'anglais.

\- Mon alliance avec les Kamizuru, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tout à commencer à ce moment précis même si ce n'est pas la seule raison, confirma-t-il. Pendant dix ans j'ai regardé les Koskov et les Fabbri se fixé en chien de faillance chacun de leur côté de la ville, une vraie reprise de la guerre froide, en fait aucun d'entre eux n'avait les moyens d'agir. Leurs deux familles et ma petite organisation sont de force égale, Boris bénéficie de l'appuis de nombreuses Bratva basée en Russie, Tullio quant a lui avait celui de la Camorra Italienne et moi… Dison que ma fortune personnelle m'accorde certains avantages sur le plan opérationnel. Pour ce qui est de vous, et bien, pardonnez-moi de vous le dire mais jusqu'à récemment on se foutait un peu de l'avis de votre clan.

Voyant Baki serrer les poings près de lui Liam se pressa de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, j'ai beaucoup de respect envers votre organisation et je considérais le père de mademoiselle comme un ami. Je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui comme à l'époque vous pourriez causer beaucoup de dégâts si vous vous jetiez toutes griffes dehors dans la bataille… Mais soyons réalistes, à la fin de la guerre vos cents initiés ne faisaient pas le poids face à nous, au bout de deux semaines le clan NoSabaku aurait été exsangue. Déjà à l'époque il y a eu plusieurs rencontre ou Rosa n'a pas été convié et où nous avons décidé du destin de votre clan, à savoir si nous allions vous exterminer ou vous toléré… Vous devez votre survie à un rapport perte bénéfice qui vous a été avantageux.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda la blonde sans se retourner pour cacher son sourire amère.

\- Et maintenant, vous êtes « mariée » à la plus puissante organisation du crime organiser d'extrême orient. Depuis vous n'êtes plus une petite famille sans envergure, le clan NoSabaku est devenu un ennemi capable de mettre n'importe lequel d'entre nous à genoux. En fait si ça n'avait été que de ça il aurait été possible de temporiser mais… Le monde est vaste et les problèmes nombreux, soupira-t-il avant de reprendre.

« La Camorra à un nouveau grand parrain et selon les rumeurs il ne porte pas notre ami Tullio dans son cœur, si on ajoute cette information au fait que depuis la visite d'Alfonso les Italiens cherchent la bagarre sur mon territoire on peut deviner que quelqu'un lui met la pression. Reste à savoir qui à convoquer Namikaze et s'il vient pour aider les Fabbri ou pour tuer Tullio… Peut-être les deux en fait. Et pendant ce temps Boris dois attendre le meilleur moment pour envoyer le Warthog là où il sera le plus efficace pour lui permettre de prendre la main haute dans la ville, ce seras soit chez moi ou chez vous.

\- Pourtant vous venez de dire que s'en prendre à nous était devenu dangereux, releva Temari. Pourquoi les Koskov prendraient-ils le risque de se mettre les Kamizuru à dos… Vous êtes sures de ne pas être en train de tenter de vous servir de moi comme bouclier monsieur Hammer ?

\- Bien sûr que non mademoiselle, même si je comprends ce qui peux vous emmener à avoir d'aussi tristes pensées, laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi notre ami Boris pourrais vous en vouloir. Actuellement les différentes Bratva de l'est de la Russie sont en guerre contre le clan Kamizuru et ce depuis une triste affaire ayant eu lieu il y a quatre ans. La Bratva de Vladivostok a tenté de s'implanté dans différentes villes d'Hokkaido mais ils ont rapidement, et avec beaucoup de perte, été rejeter à la mer. Quelques mois plus tard Oonoki Kamizuru a fait venir à Tokyo plusieurs représentant des Triades Chinoises opérant dans la région et peu de temps après ces mêmes factions ont violement tenté de se faire une place à Vladivostok. Le chef local de la Bratva en a même été obligé de faire venir Sasha Bondarev pour l'aider à défendre sa ville et même avec cette aide il leur a fallu près de deux ans pour en chasser les derniers chinois. En d'autres mots ils ont une excellente raison de vouloir faire payer le clan Kamizuru… Mais ils ne peuvent pas oublier leur dernier affrontement et ses conséquences.

\- Donc ils veulent profiter de la guerre que vont provoquer les Fabbri pour s'en prendre à moi et Kurotsuchi… Une vengeance par procuration.

\- Je savais que vous étiez maligne.

\- Peut-être pas autant que vous le croyez, la preuve, je n'arrive toujours pas à trouver ce qui a bien pu vous pousser à venir me voir moi.

« Je ne saurais le dire moi-même. » Lui dit l'anglais avec un sourire de connivence… « Peut-être le fait que malgré les demandes de votre belle-famille vous ne vous en êtes pas prise à moi. »

Se retournant le regard de Temari se durci immédiatement alors qu'elle serrait les lèvres pour éviter de poser la question qui l'assaillit aussitôt.

\- Allons ma chère, ne vous en faites pas, je ne tiens pas cette information de l'un de vos hommes. C'est votre ami Jinbachi qui à laisser échapper cette information lors d'une soirée un peu trop arroser, peu importe votre pays d'origine l'alcool a le don de délier les langues… Ce n'est pas pour rien que je passe la plupart de mon temps à arpenté les bars, j'adore dénicher ce genre de petit secret.

\- Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous soyez un ivrogne, souffla Baki.

\- Oh non, ça à tout à y voir mon cher Baki, pouffa l'anglais de bon cœur. Seulement, avec le temps, j'ai appris à joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

\- Monsieur Hammer, les interrompit la blonde. Je vous remercie pour ces informations mais je serais curieuse de connaitre la raison réelle de votre visite ici.

« Well, vous avez raison. En fait voici ma situation actuelle, j'ai trois associés dans cette ville, l'un s'en prend déjà à moi, l'autre guette le bon moment pour me porter le coup de grâce et le troisième est prêt à tenir tête à son plus grand allié pour ne pas rompre nos accord… Je me demandais donc si cet ami honorable et fiable serais prêt à s'associé à moi dans un projet visant à redessiner le tracé des frontières dans notre belle ville de Miri. »

Temari avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles cependant Liam avait été un allié de son père lors du processus de paix entre les quatre familles… Pourquoi ne pas essayer.

\- Vous me proposer une idée intéressante, mais que seriez-vous prêt à me cédé en échange de notre protection… Le cartier des docks ?

Liam éclata soudain d'un rire franc avant de se reprendre difficilement « Ça je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas… Quoi que le réalisme n'ait jamais été l'apanage de la jeunesse… Cependant vous ne manquez pas de culot. Utilisez donc cette belle qualité à d'autre fin, pensez à ce que je pourrais vous apporter d'autre que mon petit bout de territoire, soyez plus gourmande ! »

Semblant prendre le temps de bien réfléchir Temari ne put s'empêcher de prendre un instant pour se dire, une fois encore, combien elle pouvait détester négocier avec cet homme qu'elle ne comprenait que superficiellement. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il évoluait dans leur monde, la plupart des criminels était en quête de pouvoir et de fortune, lui il était déjà multi millionnaire, si ce n'était milliardaires, et ce depuis sa naissance. Ensuite pourquoi il tenait tant à son territoire et plus particulièrement au cartier des docks, en fait tout deux lui étaient totalement inutiles pour conserver son emprise sur la ville. Il était coactionnaire dans la plupart des entreprises faisant travailler les habitants de la ville, il avait fait main basse sur les principaux armateurs de cette partie du monde et il contrôlait les routes maritimes reliant entre eux les principaux ports de Tokyo à Sidney en passant par Manille et Bangkok… Peu importe qui contrôlait les docks et les opérations de débardages un seul mot de sa part et plus aucun navire ne viendrais à quai.

Liam Hammer se comportait à la fois comme un sans-abri alcoolique et toxicomane, un richissime propriétaire foncier, un homme d'affaire respectable et un parrain redoutable… Un homme d'âge mur qui se comportait comme un gamin voulant mette le feu à toute le ville pour le simple plaisir des yeux au gré de ses envies… Et elle, elle devait choisir si elle allais se fier à lui pour partir mener une guerre que son père n'avait pu gagner.

« Du culot il a dit… » Pensa-t-elle.

\- Et si je vous demandais de m'aider à prendre le contrôle de toute la ville, mis à part les docks bien entendu ?

Un large sourire se forma lentement sur le visage de l'anglais alors qu'il s'adossait à sa chaise « J'étais persuadé que nous pourrions nous entendre lady Temari! »


End file.
